Estoy Aqui
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Este un mini fic. que a lo menos tendrá 5 capitulos trata sobre Paty y su pequeño y su sufrimiento por la falta de Stear, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Estoy Aquí

Capitulo 1

Paty era una chica que vivía en Chicago, luego de la muerte de Stear como habían cambiado las cosas, era tan loco, ya habían pasado mas o menos 12 años nada era igual, Paty se había ido a Florida pero luego había regresado por pedido de Candy 1 año después de la muerte de Stear, Paty vivía con los Andley en la mansión de Chicago, guau la mansión de los locos decía ella, hay se encontraba de todo, tan solo en esa mansión vivían 20 personas sin contar la servidumbre. Estaba la señora Elroy, el siempre fiel George quien desde que Albert era el patriarca era de la familia, también vivía el patriarca de los Andley (Albert) con su flamante esposa una chica rubia menudita que era su amiga (Candy) junto a sus 4 hijos los pequeños William y Rose de 10 años que eran gemelos y los primogénitos, el pequeño Anthony de 5 años , y otro en camino, también Archie y su esposa Annie quienes jamás se fueron de la mansión, con sus 2 hijos Alexander de 4 años, y la pequeña Fátima de tan solo 1 año y medio, Eliza Reagan quien quedó embarazada con la pequeña Abril de 5 años y luego otra vez con el bebé de 9 meses llamado Edwin, el joven Neal Reagan alcohólico divorciado con sus dos pequeñines Pablo y Jack d años, y yo con mi niño de 11 años mi pequeño Allistear la luz de mis ojos, hijo de Stear y mío

Los Andley como cada año organizaban una misa para recordar la memoria de Stear y todos asistíamos cada vez se hacía más grande la familia, casi todos los años había un nuevo miembro en la familia. Y este no era la excepción, al día siguiente era esa misa en honor a Stear, mi hijo y yo extrañábamos a Stear demasiado, aunque el no lo conoció he tratado de decirle quien era su padre y que lo conociera atravez de sus fotos, y de sus inventos.

Al fin el día de la misa había llegado, todos nos dirigíamos a la iglesia y la misa se llevó a cabo como debía ser los niños como cosa rara siempre eran pacientes en esas fechas, Candy, Albert, Annie y Archie siempre se las arreglaban para que no me sintiera sola en estas fechas tan dolorosas para mí, todos los años desde que murió en la mansión se realizaba un almuerzo para pedir su paz en el cielo, toda la familia adulta debía pasar a decir algo para recordar la memoria de Stear, primero lo hizo Candy, luego Albert y así sucesivamente terminando todos los adultos, pero ese día mi hijo entró por la puerta y pidió la palabra, yo quede totalmente sorprendida, como era que un niño de tan solo 11 años se atreviera, cuando siempre en este día se escondía en su habitación y no salía por tres días, pero no lo impedí deje que hablara.

Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Allistear Cornwall-Obryan el día de hoy se ha empleado desde hace muchos años, para recordar al que fue mi padre, Allistear Cornwall, yo nunca lo conocí, pero me han dicho tantas cosas sobre el que cada vez creo que me cuentan algo sobre el es como si el mismo lo hiciera, mi madre Patricia O-Bryan una mujer que me ha sacado adelante luego de la muerte de mi padre hemos pensado muchas veces como quisiera mi padre que lo recordásemos, esa pregunta me ha venido rondando la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y por eso es que hace poco me tomé la libertad de crear un poema, para… tal vez descifrar como quisiera mi padre que lo recordaramos, si me permiten lo leere para ustedes:

 **Ya no quedan melodías alegres que avengan nuestros cuerpos en un suave vaivén**

 **ya no quedan esas fotos inéditas que mis ojos no hayan memorizado ya,**

 **ya no quedan fieles ilusiones que alimenten mis días y calme mis noches en vela,**

 **ya no quedan primaveras en donde vuelvan a renacer mis votos de amor eterno,**

 **me has dejado en un invierno frío sola con mi soledad,**

 **ya no me queda el aroma de tu perfume se ha desvanecido entre mis dedos,**

 **ya no queda el rutilar de las estrellas fieles testigos de tu partida,**

 **en ese cielo que se ha llevado tu vida, ¿Dime como quieres que te recuerden?**

 **Dame la señal para saber como recomenzar esa vorágine que sucumbe mi alma,**

 **saturándolo de incertidumbres, en la vertiginosa condena de necesitarte,**

 **sin poder sentirte aquí a mi lado, con la agonía que me mata día a día dime**

 **¿Cómo quieres que te recuerde?**

En ese momento pensé que mi hijo tenía razón como quería Stear que le recordásemos, quería el que hiciera esta misa, que realizáramos está reunión-pensaba Paty

Este poema no me ayudó jamás a descifrar como quedria mi padre que lo recordáramos, si el quedria que lo amaramos no lo sé, el quedria que toda está pompa se realizara conmemorando su muerte, se realizara cada año, no lo sé, no sé si deveríamos sentirnos contentos o tristes en estas fechas pero si alguien descubrió como quisiera mi padre que le recordásemos por favor tenga la gentileza de decírmelo-dijo Allistear bajando del podio, dirigiéndose a Paty

Mi amor te sientes bien-dijo Paty a su hijo

Si mamá ahora si me permites voy a mi habitación-dijo Allistear

Te acompaño-dijo Paty

No mamá voy solo-dijo Stear

Vamos hijo-dijo Paty

No mamá que no entiendes-dijo Stear, Paty retuvo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir entonces Candy, Albert, Archie, Annie se le acercaron a Paty

Ven aquí-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Paty lanzándose a sus brazos, llorando- no se que hacer con este niño a mí parece que no me quiere-dijo Paty

Como no te va a querer-dijo Archie-no escuchaste como habló de ti en su discurso

Pero Candy no has visto como me trata siempre-dijo Paty- contigo y con Candy es tan bueno y cariñoso pero conmigo…-dijo Paty

Tranquila Paty vamos a calmarnos-dijo Candy

Si tranquila Paty vamos a hablar con Stear-dijo Archie

Gracias!, pero no le digan que lloro por favor,-dijo Paty

Claro que no-dijo Archie

Albert, Annie por favor despidan a las personas y díganle a los demás que vayan a sus habitaciones digan que el pequeño Stear requiere de atención-dijo Candy a Albert y Annie en el oído

Si bueno obvio que lo creeran por como trato a Paty-dijo Albert en el oído a Candy

Candy fué tras su sobrino hasta llegar a su habitación lo mismo que Archie, lo vieron entrar a la habitación en donde siempre se encerraba el día en el que se realizaba la reunión- toc, toc, toc,-sono la puerta

Quien es?-preguntó una personita tras la puerta quien lloraba pero inmediatamente se limpio las lagrimas, Stear era un niño muy maduro para su edad y eso incluia que nunca dejaba verse triste, siempre sonreía aun cuando se sentía triste.

Mi amor soy yo….-dijo Candy

Tía Candy-dijo Stear

Y también yo….-dijo Archie

Tío Archie-dijo el niño desde adentro

Haber mi amor, abreme si a tu tía Candy y a tu tío Archie-dijo Candy

Si campeón ábrenos si-dijo Archie

Entonces el niño quito el seguro de la puerta de su habitación- entren –dijo el niño acostándose bajo su cama

Allistear en donde estas -dijo Candy

Campeón ven que traigo un regalo para ti-dijo Archie

No tío –dijo Allistear – no saldré sabes que no me gusta que me vean triste-dijo Stear

Vamos mi vida sal de ahí-dijo Candy

Vamos campeón los hombres no lloran pero tu eres un niño-dijo Archie haciendo enfadar a Allistear, quien salio de su escondite a reclamarle a Archie

Ves campeón siempre caes-dijo Archie

Tía mira como mi tío me molesta-dijo Stear

Archie siempre ha sido así por eso no te preocupes-dijo Candy

Mi amor porque lloras-dijo Archie-si estuviste increíble allá abajo me dejaste con la boca abierta, desde cuando escribes-dijo Archie

Bueno…. La verdad no lo escribí yo pero un amigo me lo dio-dijo Stear

Quien te lo dio-dijo Archie

Bueno un señor que se para en el parque a alimentar a las palomas me lo dío una persona muy buena –dijo Allistear

Un señor?-preguntó Candy

Si un señor, el señor perdió la memoria pero le gustan los autos y vive de eso-dijo Allistear

Pero como puedes juntarte con personas mayores además desconocidos-dijo Archie muy enojado

Pero tío-dijo Allistear

Nada Allistear-dijo Archie- como nos has desobedecido no me gusta que te juntes con desconocidos dime al menos sabes su nombre-dijo Archie

No tío-dijo Allistear bajando la cabeza

Ves eres un tonto, no sabes que hablar con extraños está mal, te pueden hacer algo, sabes que perteneces a una de las familias más ricas del país y además de las más ricas de Inglaterra debes cuidarte Allistear, si te pasa algo tu madre se muere-dijo Archie

Tranquilo Archie deja que el niño hable-dijo Candy- pequeño como conociste al señor-dijo Candy

Bueno pues un día la tía Elroy no llevó al parque, íbamos con Will y Rose, jugamos al escondite pero yo me perdí en el parque y comenzé a llorar en ese momento el señor me dijo que no llorara y que mejor le hiciera un favor-dijo Allistear

Y que hiciste-dijo Archie calmándose

Bueno obvio que le hice el favor, y entonces el me dijo que lo ayudara a escribir un poema que tenía guardado en su memoria desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces me lo dío a escribir porque el no sabía, yo lo hice y me agradeció además me dijo que me quedara con el poema-dijo Allistear- y el se quedo solamente con una copia porque lo grabaría para escucharlo cada vez que quisiera recordar el rostro de una chica-dijo Allistear

Una chica no que había perdido la memoria-dijo Candy

Si bueno….. el solo recuerda rostros pero no sabe quienes son solamente piensa que a lo mejor son su familia, pero un rostro que recuerda muy a menudo es el de una chica pero no sabe quien es, entonces inventó el poema para saber como quería esa chica que la recordase

Bueno eso explica algo-dijo Archie

Si bueno además me contó que era Frances pero que había venido a pasar sus vacaciones en América ya que tenía un amigo que muy hace poco se mudó a Chicago

Bueno está bien hijo pero dime has seguido frecuentando al hombre-dijo Archie

No, solo lo he visto unas cuantas veces en el parque pero nada más, otro día iba con hombre alto con cabello castaño claro-dijo Allistear-pero no te preocupes tío es un buen hombre

Ya lo ves, ese hombre casi no lo ves, no lo conoces, no sabe nada de su pasado como quieres que no me preocupe-dijo Archie

Tranquilo Archie,-dijo Candy

Pero como me voy a tranquilizar-dijo Archie- Paty me mata si le pasa algo a su hijo-dijo Archie

No seas dramático tío-dijo Allistear

Como no si eres la vida de Paty-dijo Archie

Pero si mi madre no me quiere-dijo Allistear

Allistear!-dijo Candy sorprendida y enojada

Que tía si es la verdad-dijo Allistear

Como te atreves a decir eso-dijo Candy exaltándose

Tranquila Candy-dijo Archie

Tranquila tía-dijo Allistear – no le hace bien a mi primo

Como te atreves a decir eso Allistear, porque dices eso, si Paty hace lo imposible porque estes bien-dijo Candy

Pero tía, si mi madre no me pone atención, cuando le pido que hable de mi padre no lo hace, y si lo hace lo hace siempre seria-dijo Allistear-parece que jamas lo hubiera querido-dijo Allistear

Pero tu que sabes niñito-dijo Candy- por la forma en la que le respondiste allá abajo Paty quedó mal, a ella le duele que la trates mal jamás te has puesto a pensar como te sentirías tu si tus hijos te trataran así-dijo Candy

No, además se lo merece porque no me habla de mi padre como ustedes lo hacen como ustedes me hablan de mi padre, de que era un gran inventor, una buena persona, simpático, siempre alegre, pacífico, muy buen amigo-dijo Allistear

Pero campeón como dices eso si tu madre te adora-dijo Archie

Pero siempre se la pasa trabajando y cuando está conmigo siempre evita el tema de mi padre-dijo Allistear- no es justo-dijo el pequeño llorando como un bebé

Vamos pequeño que siempre te querremos pero no es bueno que trates así a tu madre-dijo Allistear

Pero tía como no, si además mi madre no quería que yo naciera si no fuera por ti mi madre se mata el día del velorio de mi padre-dijo Allistear

Como sabes eso-pregunto Archie

Me lo dijeron, pero si no me quería tener no debió andar de resbalosa con mi padre-dijo Allistear

¡Plas!-dijo la mejilla del niño, quien había sido golpeado con la mano por su madre, Paty había soportado todo lo que el niño había dicho pero eso no lo soportaría, no que la denigrara de esa forma, por sobre todo era su madre y no se merecía que la tratará de esa forma

Ya ves tía Candy no me quiere pero no te preocupes madre en este momento me voy de la casa y jamás me veras otra vez, me voy con mis abuelos que ellos si me quieren-dijo el niño saliendo de la habitación como rayo con muchas lágrimas inundando sus ojos, a George, Annie, Eliza, Neil y Albert no les dio tiempo de alcanzar al niño porque bajo como rayo dejando a todos atónitos a su paso, Albert subió corriendo rápidamente a donde estaba su esposa, Archie y Paty quien rápidamente salió corriendo tras su hijo.

Candy que pasó-dijo Albert viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa

No sé todo fue tan rápido-dijo Candy,- Paty me va a odiar-dijo Candy

No Candy dime que paso-dijo Albert- Archie que pasó-dijo Albert-

Bueno Paty…-dijo Archie siendo interrumpido por un disparo y el grito de un niño

Dios santo Paty -dijeron todos al unísono

George, Archie, Neil y Albert salieron corriendo de la mansión tuvieron que atravesar todo el jardín para poder llegar a la calle encontrándose con una Paty herida de bala- Paty-dijo Albert

Que pasó-dijo Archie

Paty responde-dijo Neal

Señorita! Un médico-dijo George

Vamos no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Albert

Vamos llevemos a Paty a la mansión en lo que preparan el auto-dijo George

Entre Archie y Neal llevaron a Paty a la mansión entraron con ella y todos se taparon la boca de la impresión

Paty! –gritaron todas al ver el estado en el que llegaba Paty bajando corriendo dejando a Candy sola en las escaleras

Dios Albert que pasó y Allistear-dijo Candy quien sentía un dolor en el vientre pero que no era para tanto

Albert subió corriendo para ayudar a su esposa a bajar prácticamente la cargó hacia abajo y la deposito en el sillón que estaba al lado de Paty-ya mi amor-dijo Albert

Paty! Que pasó?-dijo Candy

La encontramos afuera tirada en la calle-dijo Archie

Pero como si ella acababa de salir, y Allistear-dijo Candy perocupada porque no veía al niño

De seguro llegó con sus abuelos-dijo Archie

Pero si los señores O-Bryan viven un poco lejos-dijo Annie

No imagino que fue con mis padres-dijo Archie

Eso espero Archie-dijo Candy

William el auto está listo-dijo George

Vamos apúrense que Paty está mal-dijo Albert

Entonces Archie, Neal y George llevaron a Paty al auto con el mayor cuidado de no moverla mucho- Albert voy contigo-dijo Candy

No mi amor es mejor que te quedes aquí-dijo Albert

Pero es mi amiga-dijo Candy

Pero mi amor en tu estado es más prudente quedarse aquí-dijo Albert

Pero …-dijo Candy

Nada de peros tu estas cansada además Neal y las chicas se quedan contigo-dijo Albert

Bien eso haré-dijo Candy

Gracias mi amor gracias por comprender-dijo Albert quien salió y luego se fue con George en el auto

Entonces Candy subió las escaleras muy despacio porque el dolor estaba empeorando las chicas y Neal iban atrás de Candy cuando de pronto en el descanso de las escaleras volteo hacia el jardín y Candy se toco la cabeza y luego se desvanecio en el piso, Neal quien había notado el semblante de Candy la atrapó ágilmente- Candy –dijo Annie quien se acercó a Candy

Will quien había escuchado un pleito quiso salir a ver que pasaba pero fue interrumpido por la tía Elroy quien cuidaba a los niños entonces tuvo que escabullirse, salió a ver que pasaba pero lo único que vió fue a su madre tirada en el piso- mamí-dijo Will

Will-dijo Elisa

Tía dime que pasó-dijo Will

Nada mi niño ve a tu cuarto y cuida que los niños no salgan-dijo Elisa

Si tía pero por favor ayuden a mi mami-dijo Will regresando a la habitación

Candy yacía en los brazos de Neal, en ese momento la ropa de Candy se teñía de un rojo liquido- Dios Santo es sangre- dijo Annie

Está teniendo un aborto-dijo Elisa

Vamos por favor llamen un auto debemos ir al hospital-dijo Neal, Annie bajo rápidamente a pedir un auto , rápidamente lo trajeron y Neal junto con otro empleado bajaron a Candy con sumo cuidado y la metieron en el auto al poco tiempo llegaron al hospital Santa Juana en donde precisamente había llevado a Paty

Candy-dijo el doctor al ver a Candy

Esa voz-dijo Elisa

Que le pasó-dijo el doctor

Se exaltó un poco pero no sabemos que pasó en…. Lo único que sabemos fue que se desmayó y que su ropa se tiño de rojo-dijo Neal

Bien gracias-dijo el galeno- vamos corran que la señorita está teniendo un aborto-dijo el galeno

Lo siento tendré que pedirles que se queden aquí –dijo la enfermera

Pero señorita-dijo Neal

Quédense aquí-dijo una enfermera saliendo de la sala de operaciones

Por favor pasen a la sala de espera-dijo la enfermera.

Los chico derrotados fueron a la sala de espera en donde estaba Albert, Archie, George- que hacen aquí-preguntó Albert

Pues…-dijo Neal

Y Candy-dijo Archie

Ella.. se puso mal parece que esta teniendo un aborto-dijo Annie

Candy en donde está-dijo Albert desesperado

En la sala de operaciones-dijo Neal

Debo verla-dijo Albert

No puedes-dijo Elisa

Porque?-dijo Albert

Porque a nadie dejan pasar-dijo Elisa

Albert se sentó pesadamente en una silla cercana, lamentándose el porque no llevó a Candy con ellos porque la había dejado sola-William tranquilízate verás que todo saldrá bien-dijo George

Debí tráela-dijo Albert

No William, confía-dijo George

Pero le faltan 2 meses-dijo Albert

No es tan peligroso que el bebé nazca de 7 meses –dijo George

Pero…-dijo Albert

Tranquilízate William-dijo George, abrazando a Albert

Horas después salió un doctor muy conocido por algunos- Quienes son los familiares de la señora Andley-dijo el galeno

Yo, soy su esposo-dijo Albert parándose

Si, lo felicito acaba de ser padre de una niña hermosa-dijo el galeno

Albert solto el aire que había tomado en señal de alivio- gracias doctor digame en donde está como está mi mujer-dijo Albert

Bueno la niña está bien pero como le faltó tiempo en gestarse debemos mantenerla en la incubadora pero no se preocupen-dijo el galeno

Y mi esposa doctor-dijo Albert

Bueno ella está debil pero bien y fuera de peligro-dijo el galeno

Elisa se acercó a el doctor – Michael eres tú-dijo Elisa

Elisa Reagan-dijo Michael

Michael-dijo Archie

Archie-dijo Michael

Michael te acuerdas de mí-dijo Neal

Si eres el hermano de Elisa-dijo el doctor

Que sorpresa verlos, -dijo Michael

Gracias que bien te ves, digo que bueno que no te pasó nada en la guerra-dijo Elisa

Si bueno gracias a Dios estoy bien-dijo Michael

Entonces otro doctor salió de la sala de operaciones- familiares de la señorita Patricia O-Bryan-dijo el doctor

Si nosotros-dijo Archie

La señorita está fuera de peligro, milagrosamente sacamos la bala a tiempo-dijo el doctor

Gracias doctor no sabe lo que agradezco-dijo Albert

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy aquí

Capitulo 2

Buscando incansablemente

Paty había salido tras su hijo Allister pero al llegar a la mitad del jardín al niño lo tenían abrazado inconsciente

Que le hicieron-dijo Paty asustada al ver el estado de su hijo

Nada señorita el señor Andley vive aquí-dijo el hombre

Si el vive aquí-dijo Paty

Bien dígale que espere mi llamada-dijo el hombre

No por favor no se lo lleven-dijo Paty viendo que los hombres se alejaban de ella

Cállese solo pasé el mensaje-dijo el homre golpeando a Paty en en la cara

Por favor no se lo lleven llévenme a mí, les daré lo que quieran-dijo Paty

Callese –dijo el hombre

Matalá mejor –dijo el hombre que llevaba a Allistear

No debe dar el mensaje-dijo el otro

Por favor no se lo lleven-dijo Paty llorando amargamente sin moverse al ser apuntada con un arma

Cállate-dijo el hombre disparándole a Paty

Ah!-dijo Paty

Tranquila niña el niño Andley estará bien cuidado-dijo el otro hombre riéndose a carcajadas alejándose rápidamente al escuchar que alguien venía

Pero si el no es el hijo de Albert-dijo Paty desmayándose por un golpe en la cabeza

Paty sentía una impotencia en su cuerpo sentía que no podía más que su mundo se había acabado, debía perseguir a ese hombre no podía llevarse a su hijo no, no lo iba a permitir, pero su cuerpo no le respondía no podía levantarse era un martirio estar ahí inerte sin poder hacer nada , no podía creerlo aun a su hijo no era al que debían llevar sino a Will porque no se lo llevaron a él porque necesariamente a su hijo que era su única familia la única persona que le dio gran consuelo después de la muerte de Stear, debía despertar no debía quedarse ahí como una tonta, quería despertar pero su pierna le dolía demasiado y su cabeza también eso era lo que no le permitía hacerlo, solamente sentía lo que le estaban haciendo al poco tiempo muchas personas entraron en el cuarto pero no sabía quienes eran solo escuchaba balbuceos.

Paty que pasó?-dijo Archie acercándose a Paty

Dios mío Paty que te pasó, en donde estará Allistear-dijo George preocupado

No lo sé, Campeón porque saliste?-dijo Archie

Espero que Stear esté bien-dijo Annie

Si ojala-dijo Elisa

Han sabido algo de Candy –dijo Neal

No nada, pobre mi hermana ojala la bebé esté bien-dijo Annie

Si Annie, Dios santo que haremos con los niños-dijo Elisa de repente

Es cierto los dejamos todos con la tía, algunos de nosotros deben irse a la casa-dijo Archie

Mi amor creo que lo justo es que tu y el tío Albert se queden-dijo Elisa

si claro-dijo Archie

mi amor yo quiero estar con Paty-dijo Annie

Lo sé pero debes regresar a casa-dijo Archie

Pero es mi amiga-dijo Annie- además Candy está aquí-dijo Annie

Archie deja que se quede-dijo Neal

Si es mejor que se quede, nosotros cuidaremos de los pequeños –dijo Elisa

Bien gracias mañana llegaré con ustedes a ver como están los niños-dijo Annie

No te preocupes-dijo Elisa

Joven Archie además yo iré a la mansión a ver como están los niños y pedir que las mucamas me manden un poco de ropa para todos ustedes y para el bebé de la señora Candy-dijo George

Buena idea George-dijo Archie

Todos salieron de la habitación cuando un muy desesperado Tom entraba al hospital corriendo, y preguntando desesperadamente por la señorita O-Bryan y por la señora Candice Andley

Tom-dijo Archie

Archievald dime como está mi hermana, como está Paty-dijo Tom

Tranquilo Tom, siéntate-dijo Annie

Como quieres que me traquilice si yo vi el gran charco de sangre en las gradas de la mansión y la conmocion de la señor Elroy y así quieres que me tranquilice-dijo Tom

Tranquilo, Candy tuvo a su bebé y está estable es una hermosa niña-dijo Annie- según lo que nos dijeron los doctores Paty está estable-dijo Annie

Tom soltó una bocanda de aire-Por Dios porque nadie me avisó-dijo Tom

Porque todo fue muy rápido-dijo Annie

Pero me tuviste que haber dicho Paty es mi novia y tengo el derecho a saber que pasa con ella y con Allistear-dijo Tom

Si lo sabemos pero eso fue tu culpa por irte en el almuerzo te dijimos que esperaras-dijo Annie

Si lo sé soy un tonto-dijo Tom sentándose pesadamente

Tom, puedes pasar a verla-dijo Annie

Gracias-dijo Tom- en donde esta-dijo Tom

Por allá-dijo Archie señalando el camino

Tom casi corrió a la habitación la vió ahí desvalida y con la pierna vendada y una venda en la cabeza, inerte conectada a muchos aparatos que hacían ruidos, Tom se acercó a su novia y le acarició la cara, la tomó de la mano y le beso el dorso de la misma- Paty porque?-dijo Tom- ese tonto no supo hacer lo que le pedí –dijo Tom – como pudo haberte lastimado a ti, eres un tonto Elioth pensé que podía hacer un trabajo bien, pero por lo menos te llevaste a ese bastardo-dijo Tom - te faltan algunos-pensó Tom

Mientras en otra habitación estaban Albert y Candy con pequeña niña que a pesar de estar un poco pequeña era hermosa

Mi amor estoy tan feliz-dijo Albert

Yo también-dijo Candy- pero en parte estoy no sé preocupada, creo que algo malo pasa-dijo Candy

Claro que pasa algo malo pero por lo visto Paty está restablecida-dijo Albert

Si lo sé pero creo que algo grande está por pasar-dijo Candy

No lo sé amor-dijo Albert

Si lo presiento creo que hay alguien que nos está jugando una mala pasada-dijo Candy

No mi amor mira tenemos a nuestro bebé y Allistear seguramente está en la casa o en la casa de sus abuelos-dijo Albert

No lo sé Albert, siento algo en el pecho , es preocupación-dijo Candy

Tranquilízate mi amor creo que no es prudente que estes así por tu presión, recuerda que acabas de tener a esta princesa-dijo Albert

Si mi amor pensé que está princesa no estaría jamás con nosotros-dijo Candy

Discúlpame por haberte dejado en la mansión pero creí que era lo mejor-dijo Albert

No mi amor no te disculpes-dijo Candy

Es que yo jamás me hubiera perdonado el que hubieras perdido a esta princesa, que te pasara algo malo a ti te lo juro-dijo Albert

No, pero por suerte no pasó nada malo-dijo Candy

Gracias Candy-dijo Albert

Porque mi amor-dijo Candy

Porque siempre me perdonas todos los errores que cometo-dijo Albert

No hay porque eres mi esposo y te comprendo, ser patriarca de un clan, y además un conde escocés no es nada más un juego-dijo Candy acariciando a Albert, jugando con un mechon de su cabello dorado

Gracias mi amor-dijo Albert atrapando los labios de su esposa en un tierno beso que al poco tiempo se volvió más intenso, pero siendo interrumpido por unas pequeñas manos que tocaban el rostro de su padre y el de su madre intentando separarlos- hey princesa no hagas eso-dijo Albert

Con que princesa he! pensé que ese era mi titulo-dijo Candy

No mi amor tu nunca fuiste mi princesa-dijo Albert

Entonces –dijo Candy un poco triste

Tu siempre has sido mi reina-dijo Albert tomando de nuevo los labios de Candy, siendo ahora si separados por el llanto del bebé

Te gusta demasiado interrumpirnos verdad-dijo Albert

Creo que tiene hambre-dijo Candy

Bien y porque no le das de comer-dijo Albert

Porque me siento un poco rara-dijo Candy

Como si tienes 3 hijos más-dijo Albert

Si pero Will y Rose tienen 10 años y Anthony tiene 5 –dijo Candy- Además me asuste mucho y puede que la leche le caiga mal a mi bebé-dijo Candy

Bien tu ganas-dijo Albert

Que tal si llamas a la enfermera-dijo Albert

Si claro para que la alimenten-dijo Candy, entonces Albert llamó a la enfermera y se llevó a la pequeña bebé

Mmm! Me siento tan triste-dijo Candy

Porque-dijo Albert

Porque se llevaron a mi bebé-dijo Candy-y eso que solo es para que la alimenten y la cambien-dijo Candy

Si creo que es difícil para mí también porque desde que ví a esa princesa me dieron ganas de protegerla , lo mismo que me pasó con Will, Rose y Anthony, esos niños son mi todo-dijo Albert

Si, si a mí me separaran de eso niño me muero-dijo Candy- pero por lo pronto extraño a mi bebé

Si mi amor, pero no te preocupes que pronto la traen –dijo Albert-pero que te parece si seguimos en donde nos quedamos-dijo Albert

Mm no lo sé-dijo Candy

Vamos mi amor que con eso me contentaras, porque creo que debo esperar mucho tiempo para, bueno tu sabes-dijo Albert

Si parece que debes esperar medio año-dijo Candy

Tanto-dijo Albert

Si porque no quiero quedar de nuevo embarazada, ya no más-dijo Candy

Bien tu ganas-dijo Albert

Bien entonces en que nos quedamos-dijo Candy, Albert tomó los labios de Candy en un beso apasionado con desesperación con mucho amor, haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran con una perfecta sincronía, pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos , pero ahora por una persona que entraba en la habitación

Y ahora quien es?-dijo Albert enojado volteando a ver al hombre quien lo veía con una mirada sombría y preocupada

Lo siento William-dijo George

Que pasa George-dijo Candy al verle la cara a George

William debemos hablar-dijo George

Bien dime que pasa, las empresas están mal-dijo Albert

No creo que es algo más grave-dijo George

Dime George habla-dijo Albert

Será mejor que esté presente el joven Archie-dijo George

Bien ve a llamarlo-dijo Albert

Candy comenzó a sentir de nuevo el dolor en su pecho , George y Archie llegarón rápidamente a la habitación, Annie estaba angustiada en la habitación de Paty junto a Tom.

Bien George habla-dijo Albert

Bueno….-dijo George

Habla de una buena vez-dijo Albert

Señora prométame que no se va a exaltar-dijo George

Habla George por favor-dijo Candy

Bien, primero la señora Elroy se encuentra internada en el hospital-todos exclamaron- no se preocupen los golpes no son graves-dijo George

Bien ahora dinos porque tanto suspenso-dijo Archie

Señores cuando los señores Reagan y yo íbamos a la mansión, nos detuvimos en las empresas ya que necesitaba traer algunas cosas, luego entonces si llegamos a la mansión pero al llegar encontramos todo tirado, sin nadie de la servidumbre, entonces subimos a toda prisa y en el pasillo encontramos a la señora Elroy tirada con los pequeños Edwin, y Fátima en los brazos llorando a todo pulmon, Eliza corrió a ver en donde estaban los niños y no había nadie hasta que la niña Abril salió junto con Pablo, Jack y Anthony ellos estaban escondidos, Neil se quedó con la señora y ella le dijo que se habían llevado a Rose a Will y a Alex. Lo siento mucho pero no sabemos quienes fueron -dijo George

Candy se quedó en shock, eso ella lo había presentido, era algo, Annie entró en ese momento a la habitación no había soportado estar en la habitación de Paty, desde que vió la cara de George.

Candy Candy-dijo Albert

Candy inconscientemente comenzó a quitarse los aparatos que tenía e intentó pararse pero cayo al momento ya que estaba débil, en el suelo comenzó a llorar

Candy Candy, respóndeme, por favor, mi amor-dijo Albert al borde del llanto

Archie, dime que no es cierto, mis bebes están en la mansión-dijo Annie llorando- dime que Alex también está ahí-dimelo-dijo Annie- George no juegues con nosotros-dijo Annie

George por favor dinos que no es verdad, por favor-dijo Archie

Lo siento jóvenes-dijo George

No, no puedo quedarme aquí-balbuceo Candy, intentando pararse llegando hasta la puerta y desvaneciéndose al instante

Candy, Dios mío llamen a un doctor-dijo Albert llorando y recostando a Candy

Que pasa-dijo Michael al ver a Annie y Archie llorando en el suelo y a Albert junto a su esposa llorando y a Candy inconsciente.

Candy hay que bajarte la presión-dijo Michael- no los puedo sacar de la habitación están en shock, que habrá pasado-se preguntaba

Continuará…

* * *

 **hola Hola aqui les dejo este pequeño capitulo de mi historia es un poquito tragico, no se si está bien espero sus reviews con su opinion y bueno hasta la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy Aquí

Capitulo 3

Búsqueda Incansable

Michael había estabilizado a Candy, por suerte el descuido no había causado que se le abriera la herida de la operación que le había hecho, pero había visto que Albert estaba callado, Annie y Archie estaban tirados en el piso abrazados sin decir nada casi parecía que ellos no creían lo que George les acababa de decir, George por su parte odiaba ser el portador de malas noticias se sentó pesadamente en una silla hundiendo su rostro en sus manos, Albert estaba sosteniéndole la mano a Candy y le habían puesto un sedante para que no despertara en por lo menos unas horas, ella quería despertar pero no podía, que pasaba, acaso ella no estaba viva. El sedante por alguna razón no funciono tanto como para que Candy se quedara dormida, pero para que perdiera sus fuerzas de levantarse si. Candy estaba despertando, rápidamente Albert la abrazó y lloró como un niño colgado de ella, Annie Archie y George como si hubieran tenido un sensor se levantaron y vieron a Albert colgado de Candy llorando como un bebé, al terminas Albert de desahogarse se desprendió de Candy y se sentó a su lado.

Mi amor no sabes como me asuste, por favor no me hagas esto, sin ti y sin mis hijos es como si estuviera muerto en vida-dijo Albert, tantas impresiones habían hecho que colapsara

No mi amor tranquilo, se que vamos a encontrar a los niños, ten por seguro que no descansaré hasta que los encontremos y si es necesario hasta yo ire a buscarlos y de ser necesario daría mi vida por ellos-dijo Candy

No mi amor no será necesario yo debo encontrarlos no se preocupen-dijo Albert

Yo te ayudaré tío-dijo Archie

Yo siento mucho haber traído noticias tan malas no saben como me arrepiento de no haberme quedado en la mansión-dijo George

No hubieras podido hacer nada, al contrario estaríamos más preocupados-dijo Annie

No George tu no tienes la culpa-dijo Candy

Lo siento mucho-dijo George

No te culpes-dijo Albert

Bien y ahora?-dijo Candy

Ahora usted debe dedicarse a su pequeña mientras Archie, Tom y yo vamos a buscar a los niños porque de seguro a Allistear se lo llevaron también-dijo Albert

Tienes razón que le vamos a decir a Paty-dijo Candy

La verdad-dijo George

Se destrozará-dijo Annie

Pero eso es lo mejor-dijo George

Si George tienes razón-dijo Albert

Señor William venga-dijo George

Si-dijo Albert,- Archie ven tu también-dijo Albert

Si tío voy –dijo Archie quien aun seguía aguantándose las lágrimas

Al salir de la habitación Archie callo sentado frente la puerta llorando silenciosamente-Archie!-dijo Albert tiernamente

Tío, he fallado y lo peor es que le falle a todos-dijo Archie

Como-dijo Albert

Dios le he fallado a Annie, a mis hijos, sobre todo a Alex por no protegerlo, le he fallado a Paty y a Stear no cuide a Stear, no lo hice, a mi hermano le falle una vez por dejarlo ir a esa estúpida guerra y que muriera ahí, y le vuelvo a fallar dejando que secuestren a su hijo-dijo Archie

Albert se hincó y habló a Archie-no llores sobrino no les has fallado, somos personas y podemos errar, pero esto no fue tu culpa sino también fue mía por no haber protegido a mis hijos se llevaron a mis dos pequeños, y yo aquí sin saber en donde buscarlos, en donde están, que tal vez no los vuelva a ver-dijo Albert

Tío!-dijo Archie

Pero algo es seguro Archievald, yo haré que los malditos paguen y no descansaré hasta encontrar a mis hijos y a mis sobrinos-dijo Albert

Bien dicho-dijo George

Ahora que vamos a hacer-dijo Archie

Bien, pues creo que lo primero es poner la denuncia-dijo Albert

Bueno señor Andley pues nos dejaron una nota –dijo George entregándole la nota a Albert

 **Familia Andley esperen nuestra llamada,**

 **No llamen a la policía porque si lo hacen**

 **Los herederos se mueren.**

No podemos hacerlo-dijo Archie

Pero…-dijo Albert

Será mejor que lo consultemos con Tom-dijo Archie

Bien-dijo Albert

Entonces los 3 hombres se dirigieron a la habitación de Paty, Tom estaba ansioso de recibir la noticia- toc, toc, toc-llamaron a la puerta

Pase-dijo Tom

Tom debemos hablar contigo-dijo Archie

Si por supuesto-dijo Tom saliendo de la habitación-que pasa-dijo Tom

Tom se llevaron a nuestros hijos-dijo Albert

Si!-dijo Tom

Como dices-dijo Albert

Este, es que me impresiono la noticia, no sabía-dijo Tom

Pues ahora lo sabes –dijo Archie un poco molesto

Bien pensé que solo al pequeño Allistear, Dios mío lo que hace la gente por dinero-dijo Tom

Si bueno, solo queríamos informarte…..-dijo Albert

Informarle lo ocurrido-dijo George

Mmm, les agradezco, créanme que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea-dijo Tom-además Allistear es como si fuera mi hijo-dijo Tom

Si claro lo sabemos-dijo Albert

Bien nosotros nos retiramos-dijo Archie

Si bueno, yo estaré un poco más aquí, no quiero separarme de mi Paty-dijo Tom

Bien hasta luego-dijo Albert

Entonces Tom entró a la habitación quedándose parado en la puerta para escuchar si decían algo-bien vamos-dijo George

Pero…-dijo Albert

George solo le hizo una señal para que callara y que fueran a otro lado-que pasa George-dijo Albert

Que no te diste cuenta de la reacción de el joven Tom-dijo George

Si, le preocupó-dijo Albert

Hay! Tío! Eres el más grande de nosotros y no te diste cuenta de la reacción de Tom-dijo Archie

Si me dí cuenta, como les digo le sorprendió-dijo Albert

Mira William, yo presiento que el joven tiene algo que ver con el secuestro de los niños-dijo

No como crees si el adora a Allistear, y es tío de mis hijos, es amigo de Archie-dijo Albert

Bueno usted sabrá que hace, pero por lo pronto me parece prudente que no llamemos a la policía sino que solo contratemos unos investigadores-dijo George

Buena idea, a lo mejor no se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, ni sospechen que les seguimos la pista-dijo Archie

Si eso es cierto y es lo mejor para los niños-dijo Albert

Si, bueno pero eso solo lo tienen que saber ustedes, Annie, Candy, y Paty-dijo Archie

Es cierto hasta es probable que los Reagan hayan tenido que ver porque a sus hijos nadie los tocó-dijo Albert

Es cierto, bueno pero pronto lo sabremos-dijo George

Ojalá-dijo Albert

Si ojalá-dijo Archie

George, yo…. Sera mejor que yo los busqué también-dijo Albert

No William como crees-dijo George

Tío eso es peligroso-dijo Archie

Si pero recuerda que yo puedo hacerme pasar como un vagabundo-dijo Albert

Si tío pero no como secuestrador-dijo George

Pero…dijo Albert

Por favor William entiende –dijo George

Pero son mis hijos, mis sobrinos-dijo Albert

Pero no, tu eres el patriarca, además eres padre de otros dos hijos más-dijo George

Lo sé, pero mis dos hijos están protegidos por su madre, en cambio los otros dos están con quien sabe quien, en quien sabe donde-dijo Albert

William sabes acaso como sufrirá Candy, Anthony y la bebé si algo te pasa-dijo George

Si pero ellos….ellos entenderán-dijo Albert

Te has puesto a pensar en todos los riesgos que corre la familia si tu llegases a faltar-dijo George

No George-dijo Albert

Pero yo sí, por eso no quiero que te expongas-dijo George

Dios Santo!-exclamó Archie cayendo al suelo por la impresión

Archie, Archie, que tienes-dijo Albert

Es…. Es-dijo Archie

Quien es joven diganos-dijo George

Mira tío, mira-dijo Archie

A quien Archie-dijo Albert

Mira para allá es …..es…-dijo Archie

En ese momento 3 camillas con heridos pasaban y muchos doctores y enfermeros resguardando las mismas, tardaron algo de tiempo en pasar pero al dejar libre el lugar no había nada-Archie que tienes-dijo Albert

Lo ví, estoy seguro, no estoy loco, te lo juro-dijo Archie

No lo creo-dijo Albert

Que ha visto-dijo George

George parece que Archie está muy cansado mejor lllevemoslo a la mansión-dijo Albert

No no quiero, estaré aquí con Annie, veremos quienes se quedan aquí para cuidar a Candy a Paty a la tía Elroy,-dijo Archie

Bien está bien-dijo Albert

Como usted diga joven Archie

Mientras en el camino al consultorio del Michael, dos hombre el doctor Michael y su mejor amigo iban platicando muy amenamente

Dime que te trae pro aca-dijo Michael

Bueno es que he tenido dolores de cabeza muy recurrentes-dijo el joven

Mmm pues parece que te has estado desvelando-dijo Michael

Si la verdad es que si, quiero recordar como se llaman las 3 chicas de mi sueño y el chico que está a mi lado, también un joven rubio que imagino es mayor que nosotros-dijo el joven

Bueno descríbemelos tal vez los conozca-dijo Michael

Como los vas a conocer si no se quienes son-dijo Stear- ni como se llaman

Mm tal vez-dijo Michael

Bien recuerdo a un joven con cabello rubio oscuro, muy elegante, y delicado con gran sentido del humor, tambien había una chica un poco tímida pero igual con gran sentido del humor tenía cabello color negro era blanca y delgada, también recuerdo a una chica muy linda de ojos café, un poco gordita con cabello castaño corto, luego a un hombre rubio que por las ropas que usaba era muy humilde, era alto tal vez un poco más que yo, era mayor que nosotros, era muy amable y servicial, por lo que he visto en mi sueño siempre andaba con una mofeta, y por último la chica a la que más veo aparte de la gordita, una chica con rizos rubios, ojos color verde esmeralda, sonrisa hermosa, una amabilidad impresionante, algunas pecas en la nariz, la chica era bajita, y la he visto con un traje color rojo, es un abrigo-dijo el joven

Jajajaja – comenzó a reir Michael

Que pasa de que te ríes-dijo el joven

Jajajaja me estas describiendo a la familia Andley-dijo Michael

La familia Andley?-dijo el joven

Si son una familia muy poderosa, no solo aquí en Chicago sino también en América y Europa-dijo Michael

Parece que si son muy ricos-dijo el joven

Si claro, son mis amigos, el chico elegante se llama Archie, la tímida se llama Annie, la chica Gordita la acabo de conocer se llama Paty, el joven rubio se llama Albert, y la chica rubia rizada se llama Candy-dijo Michael

Ja, que nombre tan dulce-dijo el joven

Si y ella es encantadora-dijo Michael

Mmm creo que debería conocerlos-dijo el joven

Tal vez ellos sean tu familia-dijo Michael

Si tal vez-dijo el joven

En eso sonó el teléfono del consultorio del doctor-buenas tardes en que puedo servirle –dijo Michael

Señor, un hombre busca a su amigo le digo que pase-dijo la enfermera asistente

Hagalo pasar-dijo Michael

Entonces entró un joven- jefe hubo un pequeño descuido en la fabrica y bueno, creo que debe venir-dijo el muchacho

Si claro enseguida-dijo el joven

Bien creo será otro día-dijo Michael

Si eso creo-dijo el joven despidiéndose de Michael

Hasta pronto-dijo el trabajador saliendo junto a su jefe.

Mientras en el hospital habían hecho que a Paty, a Candy y a la tía Elroy las habían cambiado a una habitación igual, para que no estuvieran solas, Albert, Annie y Archie eran los que se iban a quedar con ella cuidándolas.

Los demás George y Tom se irían a descansar, George a la mansión junto con Eliza y Neil y Tom a su casa Según todos

Mientras en el hospital.

Yo debí haber cuidado a los niños-dijo Elroy-lo siento tanto, discúlpenme, -dijo Elroy llorando amargamente siendo abrazada por Archie

Tía no se preocupe sabemos perfectamente que se hubieran llevando a los niños, estaba usted sola con ellos-dijo Annie

Tía por favor no se culpe-dijo Archie

Candy no hablaba para nada ella tenía la mirada perdida, no podía ser que aun cuando estaba felizmente casada con sus 4 preciosos hijo la vida no le sonriera- acaso estoy destinada a la desgracia- se preguntaba ella Albert estaba a su lado abrazándola fuertemente, ese abrazo se sentía muy protector, por su parte ella tenía a su pequeña bebe que milagrosamente no había nacido muy delicada, y la dejaban quedarse con su madre.

Por su lado Paty se sentía sola, desamparada, estaba tan triste que desde que había despertado había echado a todos de su habitación ella quería estar sola, accedió a que la trasladaran de habitación para no sentirse tan sola, pero no había funcionado, desde hace doce años Allistear era su única familia, porque su madre y padre la habían insultado cuando les dijo que iba a ser madre, la quisieron comprometer con un joven rico que lo único que quería era poseerla.

 **Flash Back**

Paty venía del doctor quien le había dado una noticia muy linda pero a la vez triste, en vez de sentirse feliz como toda mujer lo haría se sentía triste, por suerte aun estaba en Chicago luego de la muerte de Stear ella no tenía porque seguir ahí, pero Candy, Annie, Archie y el patriarca Andley que resultó ser Albert le habían pedido que no se fuera aun debía recuperarse un poco más antes de ir con sus padres, ella debía ir con Candy y decirle. También debía decirle a los Cornwall no sabría que actitud tomarían, pero tenían derecho a saber.

Candy estas ocupada-dijo Paty a Candy quien ya vivía en la mansión por orden de Albert y aceptación de Elroy y muy a su pesar de los Reagan

No claro que no Paty, sabes que para mis amigo siempre tengo tiempo-dijo Candy

Si claro excepto cuando estas con Albert-dijo Paty

Jajaja Paty como crees-dijo Candy poniéndose roja

Jajaj bien puedo pasar-dijo Paty

Si disculpa-dijo Candy sacando la lengua haciendo una mueca divertida

Candy tengo que hablar algo serio contigo-dijo Paty

Bien será mejor que vallamos al estudio ahí nadie nos molestará porque Albert no está-dijo Candy

Mmm Candy que es lo que huele, que delicia es pastel-dijo Paty

Si Mary esta preparando mi favorito el pastel de Chocolate-dijo Candy

Que tal si mejor primero vamos a la cocina-dijo Paty

Mmm si claro-dijo Candy sabiendo de antemano que Paty los últimos dos meses había estado muy extraña y con hambre, nauseas y mareos tal vez las fuertes impresiones le habían causado un desequilibrio alimenticio.

Al llegar a la cocina estaban Archie, Annie, Albert y hasta la tía Elroy, los Cornwall vigilando cuando se terminará de cocinar el pastel- buenos días -dijo Paty un poco nerviosa al ver ahí a los Cornwall y a Archie

Buenos Días saludaron-todos

Hija como estas,-dijo Janis Cornwall

Mejor señora-dijo Paty

Que bien niña, me alegro-dijo Janis

Albert no que nos ibas a estar-dijo Candy

Bueno es que el pastel de Mary es mi debilidad-dijo Albert

Mmm si claro-dijo Candy

Si lo juro-dijo Albert

William porque estas tan nervioso-dijo Elroy sabiendo de antemano que esos dos se traían algo bien escondido

Por nada tía no estoy nervioso-dijo Albert

Si aja no se nota Tío- dijo Archie divertido

Si lo juro-dijo Albert

Bueno mejor me retiro-dijo Candy algo molesta

Candy espera-dijo Albert

Todos voltearon a ver a Albert-digo Candy quiero hablar contigo, luego en el estudio-dijo Albert

No lo creo debo hablar con Paty-dijo Candy

Por favor-dijo Albert

Está bien luego-dijo Candy

Paty dinos fuiste al doctor-dijo Edwin Cornwall

He si….dijo Paty

Dinos que te dijo-dijo Janis

Bueno el me dijo que ….. estaba bien-dijo Paty

No Paty eso no te lo creo-dijo Candy

Porque-dijo Paty

Porque te has desmayado, has comido mucho, has tenido nauseas, tu no eres así-dijo Candy

Si Paty además tienes mucho sueño-dijo Archie

Yo…..yo…..-dijo Paty

Vamos Paty dinos que tienes-dijo Annie

Yo ….-dijo Paty

Paty no me digas que….-dijo Janis Cornwall revisando a Paty de pies a cabeza concentrándose un poco en el vientre de Paty

Yo diculpen-dijo Paty intentando salir de la cocina pero al instante se desmayó

Paty-dijo Archie llegando justo en el momento en que Paty caía al suelo, logró amortiguarle la caída- Dios Paty-dijo Archie

Paty que pasa-dijo Janis

Albert por favor trae mi botiquín está en mi habitación-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Albert saliendo de la cocina entrando en un pasadizo secreto que llevaba directo a la habitación de Candy , regresando al instante- aquí está Candy

Señor Cornwall Archie lleven a Paty a la sala acuéstenla en un sillón-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijeron ellos

Al llegar Candy preparó unas sales y las puso en la nariz de Paty para que reaccionara- que pasó?-dijo Paty

Paty me vas a decir ahora mismo que tienes-dijo Candy

Si te lo diré a ti-dijo Paty

No Paty nosotros queremos saber-dijeron los Cornwall

Entonces no hablo-dijo Paty

Por favor salgan-dijo Candy

Pero…-dijeron

Pero nada vamos afuera –dijo Candy

Bien-dijeron todos saliendo de la sala

Ahora si Paty-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Paty echándose a llorar

Paty dime es grave,-dijo Candy acercándose a Paty hincándose frente a ella

No! es… maravilloso pero me he quedado sola-dijo Paty llorando

Porque Paty-dijo Candy desesperada

Candy yo me entregué por amor y me dejó sola-dijo Paty

Paty por lo que más quieras calmate y explícame-dijo Candy

Candy yo….. me entregué a Stear antes de que el se fuera a la guerra, yo lo hice por amor, luego de ese día no pasó nada, un día antes de irse lo volví a hacer Candy-dijo Paty

Paty por Dios dime de una vez-dijo Candy

Candy estoy embarazada-dijo Paty

Dios mío Paty que felicidad-dijo Candy

Si estoy feliz pero si tan solo me lo hubieran dicho antes Stear hubiera vuelto vivo-dijo Paty

Paty no llores ni te atormentes no l hace bien al bebé-dijo Candy

Lo sé Candy pero me ha dejado sola-dijo Paty llorando amargamente

No Paty no estas sola yo estoy contigo, Albert está Contigo Annie también, de seguro Archie y los Cornwall, tu no estas sola-dijo Candy

No Candy no quiero decirles nada-dijo Paty

Pero Paty-dijo Candy- Albert es su tío, Archie también, los Cornwall sus abuelos no les hagas esto-dijo Candy

Por favor no les digas pro ahora-dijo Paty

Pero prométeme que les diras-dijo Candy

Si les diré-dijo Paty

Y ahora dime que les diras –dijo Candy

Les diras tu que tengo anemia-dijo Paty

Pero Paty-dijo Candy

Eso harás prométemelo-dijo Paty

Si lo prometo-dijo Candy

Bien gracias-dijo Paty

Luego de ello pasaron los días y Paty fue a Florida pero no fue bien recibida la noticia, sus padres la obligaron a casarse pero ella se opuso, porque ella no quería casarse con nadie más que no fuera Allistear Cornwall, así que se escapó y a los 3 días llegó a la mansión Andley llorando

Señorita Candy la buscan-dijo el mayordomo

Quien es-dijo Candy

Es una chica llamada Patricia O-Bryan

Dios ojalá no la hayan rechazado-dijo Candy

Que dices-dijo Albert quien estaba sentado a su lado

Hágala pasar de inmediato-dijo Candy

Que pasa Candy-dijo Albert

Nada-dijo Candy, en ese momento entró Paty corriendo hacía Candy con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Candy se acercó a ella y la abrazó

Candy!-dijo Paty

Paty! Que te paso-dijo Candy

Me pegó Candy-dijo Paty

Como?-dijo Albert

Espera Albert-dijo Candy-como Paty quien te pegó?-dijo Candy

Mi padre me pegó, me dijo que era una zorra, que si no me casaba me iba a sacar al bebé a golpes-dijo Paty llorando

Por Dios Paty como pudo hacer eso-dijo Candy

Candy escóndeme de seguro me vendrá a buscar por favor te lo suplico-dijo Paty

Si Paty lo que quieras, ya se en donde te voy a esconder-dijo Candy

Gracias Candy-dijo Paty

No te preocupes Paty te dije que no estabas sola, es más ahora mismo iremos –dijo Candy

Gracias Candy-dijo Paty

Vamos Paty-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Paty limpiándose las lágrimas

No llores que no le hace bien-dijo Candy

Albert!-dijo Paty parándose de golpe

Hola-dijo Albert

Albert yo lo siento-dijo Paty

Paty dile-dijo Candy

Expliquenme-dijo Albert

Entonces Paty le dijo a Albert lo ocurrido y el tomó medidas de seguridad con ella y luego Candy la llevó al hogar de Pony en donde estaría segura, además llamó a su hermano Tom para que cuidara de Paty durante su embarazo, ella había sido visitada por sus amigas Candy y Annie (quien se había enterado a petición de Candy) todas las semanas sin falta hasta que a Archie y los Cornwall les entro la duda del porque Annie, Candy y Albert visitaban sin falta los fines de semana el hogar de Pony hasta cuando tenían compromisos.

William a donde?-dijo Janis

Hay Janis voy al Hogar de Pony-dijo Albert

Y a que-dijo Janis

Es que la señorita Pony está enferma-dijo Albert

Mj, y porque no contratas una enfermera personal para ella-dijo Janis

Es que Candy lo quiere hacer-dijo Albert

Bien entonces voy contigo-dijo Janis

Pero Janis yo…-dijo Albert

Que venga-dijo Candy

Pero Candy y tu sabes-dijo Albert

Ya es tiempo-dijo Candy

Pero debemos respetar su opinión-dijo Albert

Si pero es hora debe decirlo-dijo Candy

Decir que?-dijo Janis

Señora llame a su esposo y a Archie –dijo Candy

Ya estamos aquí-dijo Archie

A donde van-dijo Edwin Cornwall

Vamos al Hogar de Pony-dijo Candy

Pero otra vez-dijo Archie

Si otra vez-dijo Annie quien llegaba con estambres y agujas

Para que es eso-dijo Janis

Bueno es que tenemos a una chica embarazada en el Hogar-dijo Candy

Quiere dar en adopción su bebé-dijo Janis

No exactamente-dijo Annie

Entonces?-dijo Janis esa chica espera a su nieto-dijo Candy

A mi nieto, Archie que has hecho-dijo Janis

Nada mamá lo juro-dijo Archie

No es hijo de Archie-dijo Candy

Pero si yo no tengo más hijos ni hijas-dijo Janis

No, no es tu hija Janis, -dijo Albert

No me digan que es-dijo Edwin

Que es quien-dijo Janis

Es Paty no es cierto-dijo Edwin

Si es ella-dijo Albert

Dios mío es Stear-dijo Archie

Si es de ..el-dijo Annie

Que felicidad, vámonos yo iré con ustedes-dijo Archie

Pero Archie-dijo Annie

Déjalos Annie que vayan

Bien –dijo Annie

Vámonos que esperan-dijeron todos los Cornwall saliendo de la mansión entrando rápidamente al auto

Estas segura que hiciste bien-dijo Albert

Si es lo mejor-dijo Candy

Bien vamos Paty debe estar esperándonos

Mientras que en el hogar Paty ya había pasado la etapa de los mareos y las nauseas ahora disfrutaba de su embarazo, había comprendido que de ahora en adelante era su única familia aparte de la abuela Martha quien andaba de viaje aun, en ese momento ella estaba en la colina de Pony, sentada bajo la sombra del padre árbol, contemplando su abultado vientre, en ese momento diviso tres figura que cada semana la visitaban, eran Albert, Candy y Annie quienes al verla corrieron hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse

Mira que grande estas-dijo Candy

Si lo sé-dijo Paty

Parece que cada vez es más difícil levantarse-dijo Annie

No tanto-dijo Paty

Como estas-dijo Albert

Mejor, ya se me quitaron los mareos y nauseas desde hace mucho tiempo ahora disfruto –dijo Paty

Que bien Paty me alegró-dijo Candy

Bien vamos al hogar-dijo Annie

Si vamos-dijo Paty

Llegando al hogar Candy paró en seco al igual que los otros dos-que pasa?-preguntó Paty

Es que hay visitas-dijo Candy

Entonces Paty reconoció el otro auto era el de Archie-no les dijiste eres una traidora-dijo Paty

No ellos debían saber-dijo Candy

Pero Candy es que no creo que lo acepten-dijo Paty llorando

Paty no estas sola, lo sabes nosotros te protegemos-dijo Albert

Iras o les digo que no estas-dijo Annie

No, debo ir-dijo Paty

Bien entremos-dijo Albert

Al entrar al hogar la señorita Pony dijo que estaban en la sala, Paty siendo llevada por Candy y atrás venían Annie y Albert entraron a la sala, Archie vió a Paty se paró rápidamente y corrió a abrazarla- Gracias-dijo Archie llorando

Archie!-dijo Paty llorando

Gracias por darme un sobrino, un niño de mi hermano-dijo Archie

Lo siento no debimos fallar así-dijo Paty

No fallaste nos alegraste la vida-dijo Archie

Gracias-dijo Paty

Entonces Archie dejó de abrazar a Paty y dio paso a sus padres, - hija nos haces tan felices-dijo Janis

Lo siento yo no debi hacerlo, les fallamos-dijo Paty

No, por lo menos no a nosotros nos haces tan felices con este bebé vamos a superar la muerte de Stear-dijo Janis

Si gracias-dijo Edwin

No hay de que gracias por aceptarme-dijo Paty

Bien ahora déjame tocarlo-dijo Janis

Claro-dijo Paty

Entonces Janis tocó el vientre de Paty el niño como respuesta se movió y dio una patada, luego fue el turno del señor Cornwall y pasó lo mismo pero cuando Archie tocó el niño comenzó a moverse-parece que te quiere-dijo Paty

Porque lo dices-dijo Archie

Porque se mueve mucho-dijo Paty

Jajajaja este bebé es muy travieso-dijo Archie

Los años fueron pasando y Paty tuvo a su bebé el cual llamó Allistear con el apellido de su padre ya que sus abuelos lo habían ofrecido, con el tiempo los padres de Paty la buscaron pero solamente para conocer a su nieto no para hacer las pases con ella, pasaron los años y Paty con lo inteligente que era pudo ganarse un lugar en la familia Andley ya que trabajaba para Albert en las empresas y hasta era socia, gracias a una pequeña fortuna persona que le había dejado su abuelo antes de morir la cual había crecido considerablemente, era una mujer exitosa pero su éxito más grande era Allistear

 **Fin del Flash Back**

hijo que voy a hacer si no te encuentro-dijo Paty en un susurro botando algunas lagrimas

mientras Candy recordaba el inicio de lo que según ella pensaba su paz personal

 **Flash back**

Paty acababa de decirle a los Cornwall que iban a ser abuelos y Tío pero Albert tenía algo planeado para ese día

Sabes mi amor así quisiera que te vieras algún día y que mejor que sea mío-dijo Albert

Como dices-dijo Candy –si aun no nos hemos casado-dijo Candy

Mmm pero eso se puede arreglar-dijo Albert

Mj-dijo Candy

Candy que tal si vamos a trepar el padre árbol-dijo Albert

Si claro pero con una carrera-dijo Candy

1,2,3 ya-dijo Candy corriendo en el 2

Tramposa-dijo Albert corriendo tras ella

A donde van esos dos-dijo Annie

Vamos tras ellos ya lo averiguaran-dijo Archie

Tu lo sabes –dijo Annie

Si lo sé-dijo Archie

Bien vamos-dijeron los Cornwall

Archie ayúdame por favor-dijo Paty quien se quería levantar sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar por que personalmente lo escogió

Entonces todos fueron tras ellos llegaron un poco tarde pero los vieron de lejos alcanzaban a escuchar perfectamente lo que decían

Candy yo te amo-dijo Albert

Yo también a ti Bert-dijo Candy

Bien si tanto me amas demuestramelo-dijo Albert

Bien, ¡ Albert Te Amoooooo!-grito Candy desde la copa del padre árbol

Jajaja parece que si me amas-dijo Albert

Claro-dijo Candy-tu turno-dijo Candy

Bien-dijo Albert- ¡ Candy!-dijo Albert

¡Qué!-gritó Candy

¡TE AMO!-gritó Albert

Ahora mi amor lee lo que dice allá-dijo Albert

En donde Bert-dijo Candy

Allá mira en las flores-dijo Albert

Mmm no se que dice-dijo Candy

Bien, mira bien-dijo Albert

Entonces Candy enfocó su atención en lo que decía allá- Dios mío Bert estas seguro-dijo Candy

Claro ¡!-dijo Albert

¡Entonces que dices Candy!-gritó Albert

Candy reía

¡ CANDY TE CASAS CONMIGO!-dijo Albert

¡Siiii! ¡MIL VECES SIIII!-Dijo Candy besando a Albert

Jajaja parece que esos dos están muy felices-dijo Janis

Si eso pareces, mucha felicidad el día de hoy-dijo Edwin

Hay! Tío-dijo Archie

Si claro- dijo Paty

Que les parece si los vamos a felicitar-dijo Annie

Si por supuesto-dijo Archie

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron excepto Paty quien no corría – Felicidades –dijeron todos interrumpiendo a la feliz pareja en su beso apasionado.

Todo ese ´dia fueron rísas y fiesta y abrazos

Al poco tiempo se habían casado los dos tortolos, y no perdieron el tiempo porque Candy al regresar de su luna de miel estaba embarazada y para una doble felicidad de gemelos era Will y Rose, luego un embarazo planeado con el pequeño Anthony y ahora con la pequeña bebé que acababa de nacer

 **Fin del flash Back**

William dime me perdonas por no haber cuidado bien a tus hijos-dijo Elroy quien aun lloraba

Si tía no fue su culpa, ya no se estrese que pronto vamos a encontrarlos de mi cuenta corre-dijo Albert

Gracias William-dijo Elroy- Candice dime tu me perdonas-dijo Elroy

Candy solo botaba unas pequeñas lagrimas-Candy princesa te duele algo-dijo Albert

No Bert solo quiero dormir-dijo Candy

Bien te dejaré entonces-dijo Albert

No quédate a mi lado y al lado de mi bebé-dijo Candy

Si mi amor-dijo Albert dándole un beso en la frente a ella y uno a su bebé

Candice-dijo Elroy

Tía será mejor que la deje ella está mal-dijo Archie

Si creo que mejor la dejaré descansar, está mal al igual que Paty-dijo Elroy

Si ella está destrozada por su hijo, de alguna manera era su único consuelo-dijo Annie

Annie dime porque no estas preocupada-dijo Elroy

No es que no lo este pero no se porque se que mi hijo no está en peligro-dijo Annie

Si yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Archie

Bueno tía será mejor que se duerma-dijo Archie

Pero hijo tu no vas a dormir-dijo Elroy

No, no vamos a dormir-dijo Annie

Pero…d-ijo Elroy

Nada de peros ustedes deben descansar-dijo Annie-además yo no tengo sueño-dijo Annie

Mm bien, pero si pasa algo me avisan-dijo Elroy

Si claro-dijo Archie

Entonces Archie, Annie y Albert se quedaron ahí cuidando el sueño de cada uno de sus familiares que se encontraban ahí y pidiéndole a Dios que protegiera a sus hijos donde quiera que estuvieran

* * *

 **hola chicas al parecer mis babys me salieron muy tranquilos y me dejan escribir así que gracias por sus reviews y hasta la otra nos leemos, saben que si a ustedes les gusta me doy por bien servida y muy bien remunerada**


	4. Chapter 4

Estoy Aquí

Capitulo 4

 **El ayer es historia el mañana es un misterio y el hoy es un obsequio por eso lo llamamos presente**

Candy, al día siguiente fue la primera en despertar, vió el semblante cansado de su esposo quien se había quedado en vela igual que Archie y Annie quienes a esa hora estaban profundamente dormidos Candy tapo a Albert y le dio un beso en la frente también acaricio su cabello, luego sintió ganas de levantarse un momento e iría a ver si Archie y la tía estaban bien, y si los encontró dormidos aún y luego revisó la cunita de su bebé quien también estaba dormida, le dio un pequeño besito y luego se dirigió a su cama, Albert al sentir que no estaba Candy se levantó rápidamente y la descubrió dándole un beso a su bebé entonces fue por ella ya que el doctor había dicho que no podía pararse mucho tiempo entonces la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego ella se fué a recostar en la cama

Mi amor no quieres algo-dijo Albert

No creo que no-dijo Candy

Te sientes muy preocupada-dijo Albert

Si te soy sincera si, me siento muy preocupada pero se que mi Anthony y mi pequeña, me necesitan también así que dejaré que tu la busques pero eso sí me avisas sobre todo-dijo Candy

Si mi amor claro, me alegra que estes más tranquila-dijo Albert

Y tu mi amor como estas-dijo Candy

Pues ya te lo imaginaras, mi heredero está perdido –dijo Albert

Si lo sé, Will y Rose necesitan que los encuentres-dijo Candy

Tengo miedo Candy-dijo Albert botando unas lagrimas

No mi amor, confiemos en Dios que todo va a salir bien-dijo Candy

Si mi amor, no sabes como me duele que mis hijos no estén esperando en casa-dijo Albert

Te comprendo-dijo Candy-ven aca

Albert la abrazó y ella lo acarició como si fuera su hijo, el volteo a verla y la besó-te amo

Yo también-dijo Candy-no importa lo que pase lo vamos a enfrentarlo juntos como familia-dijo Candy besando a Albert

En ese momento entre besos notaron una figura esbelta correr por todos lados como buscando algo- es Annie-dijo Candy, Albert se separo

Annie que buscas-dijo Albert

Paty! Ella no está-dijo Annie

Dios a donde iría-dijo Albert

No lo sé yo estaba tapada y ella no estaba ni su ropa-dijo Annie

Ojalá no vaya lejos-dijo Albert

Archie! Archie-dijo Annie despertandolo

5 minutos mmm por fa-dijo Archie

Vamos Archie levántate Paty no está-dijo Annie

Que que?!-dijo Archie despertándose

No está-dijo Annie

Albert vamos a buscarla allá afuera-dijo Archie

Si claro-dijo Albet yendo a buscar a Paty

Mientras en la calle iba Paty con unas muletas directo a donde estaba la mansión Andley para recoger una foto de su hijo, el debía aparecer.

Mientras un hombre venía pensativo con un dolor de cabeza intenso se dirigía al hospital para que su amigo lo revisara ahora si no lo aguantaba necesitaba medicarse en ese momento iba distraído cuando topó con alguien

Auch-dijeron los dos al unísono

Lo siento yo no me fije-dijo el hombre

Fijese auch, mi pierna-dijo la chica

Le duele demasiado-dijo el hombre

No es que-dijo la chica quien subió el rostro para ver el del hombre y se desmayó

Señorita, señorita-dijo el hombre-parece que se desmayó del dolor-dijo el hombre- señor pare-dijo el hombre

Si buenas tardes-dijo el cochero-a donde lo llevo

Al hospital-dijo el hombre

Le ayudo con su novia-dijo el hombre

Ella no…..-dijo el hombre

Vámonos-dijo el cochero sin dejar que el hombre se explicara, pronto llegarón al hospital el cochero ayudó a la mujer a bajar y el hombre la cargó hacia adentro en eso se encontraron con un doctor – hey Anthony que haces aquí-dijo el galeno

Michael ven ayúdame-dijo Anthony

Que haces con la señorita O-Bryan-dijo Michael

Es que me la encontré en la calle, tope con ella y se desmayo-dijo Anthony

Bueno ponla en la camilla y déjame llevarla con la familia, ve a mi oficina-dijo Michael

Si Michael-dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a la oficina

Vamos señorita O-Bryan-dijo Michael llevándola hasta su habitación justamente se encontró con Archie y Albert quienes se habían dado cuenta que Paty no estaba-que le paso?-dijo Archie

Es que ella se salió a la calle y mi amigo la trajo-dijo Michael

Porque se desmayó?-preguntó Albert

No lo sé, pero ella nos lo va a decir-dijo Michael aplicándole una sales a Paty para que pudiera despertar

Paty dime que pasó?-dijo Archie

Paty se abrazó a Archie y comenzó a llorar-que pasa?-dijo Albert

Vamos debe descansar-dijo Michael

Si claro-dijo Archie

Paty gracias al cielo-dijo Annie

Paty que tienes?-dijo Candy

Paty fue acostada en su cama y siguió llorando, Archie la abrazó, tal vez eso necesitaba, un abrazo- ya Paty calmate-dijo Archie

Que le pasó?-dijo Candy a Albert

No nos dijo solo despertó y comenzó a llorar-dijo Albert

Vamos Paty llora-dijo Archie

Annie le levanto las manos en signo de interrogación-vamos Paty llora eso necesitas desahogar tu alma-dijo Archie

Mientras en la oficina de Michael un hombre se quejaba nuevo del dolor de cabeza

Michael dame algo ya no lo aguanto-dijo Anthony

Anthony no puedo darte nada, eso es por tu amnesia-dijo Michael

Es que ahora si no lo aguanto y con ver a esa chica creo que empeoro, por cierto como está-dijo Anthony

Ella está bien-dijo Michael

Uf! Que bien-dijo Anthony

Porque-dijo Michael

Es que me parecio muy bella-dijo Anthony

Mj es amor a primera vista-dijo Michael

No digas tonterías-dijo Anthony

No digo tonterías es la verdad pareciera que la conozco desde hace tiempo-dijo Anthony

Jaja como crees-dijo Michael

Michael como no me vas a dar nada mejor me voy a mi casa –dijo Anthony

Bien vete-dijo Michael,-solo lleva esto para el dolor-dijo Michael

Pf! Gracias-dijo Anthony

Mientras en otra parte los niños Andley estaban muy asustados con hombres que a pesar de que los trataban bien se sentían aterrados más cuando recordaron a la tía Elroy lastimada

Ya porfavor Alexander no llores-decía Allistear

Vamos hermana no llores verás que papá, tío Archie y Tío Neil y también George nos encuentran no llores-decía William

Mphp! Si tienes razón-dijo Rose

Vamos Alex no llores-dijo Allistear

No lloro-dijo Alexander

Eso así, no llores-dijo Allistear

Niños adivinen quien llegó-dijo una anciana

Quien?-dijeron emocionados

Yo!-dijo Tom entrando

Los niños dieron un paso atrás-porque se asustan soy el tío Tom-dijo Tom

Vete, traenos a mi mami-dijo Rose

Yo quelo a mi mami y a mi papi-dijo Alexander

Si vete-dijo Allistear

Sus padres aun no pueden venir porque ellos están enfermos-dijo Tom

Mentiroso, a mi me llevaron –dijo Allistear

Si y golpearon a tía Elroy-dijo Will

Vamos niños como les voy a mentir, acaso no los tratan bien aquí-dijo Tom

Si pero…-dijo Rose

Ya ven porque desconfían-dijo Tom

No vete-dijo Allistear

Bien me voy pero volveré-dijo Tom

Si lárgate-dijo Allistear colocando a sus primos tras el

Paty tardó demasiado en calmarse pero a l fin lo hizo y logró hablar

Ahora si Paty que pasó-dijo Archie

Lo ví-dijo Paty

A quien-dijo Albert

Vi a Stear-dijo Paty

No Paty es que tu estas muy afectada-dijo Annie

No enserio lo ví-dijo Paty

Como crees-dijo Candy

Si enserio, fue el que chocó conmigo-dijo Paty

El amigo de Michael-dijo Albert

Pues no lo sé-dijo Paty

Si es el-dijo Archie

Albert dile a Michael que traiga a su amigo-dijo Archie

Si-dijo Albert queriendo salir pero Michael iba entrando

Buenos días, traigo buenas noticias pueden irse –dijo Michael

Nos las podemos llevar-dijo Archie

Si están fuera de peligro, también a la bebe-dijo Michael

Que bien-dijo Candy

Michael tu amigo el que traía a Paty aun está aquí-dijo Albert

No, se fue le dolia la cabeza-dijo Michael

Maldita sea-dijo Paty

Paty!-dijeron todos al unisono

Lo siento-dijo Paty

Vamos las vamos a llevar a la mansión, allá van a estar mejor-dijo Archie

Si hijo tienes razón-dijo Elroy

Vámonos quiero ver a mi Anthony-dijo Candy

Bien pueden retirarse-dijo Michael

Gracias-dijo Albert

Entonces los Andley se retiraron del hospital para irse a la mansión Eliza y Neal cuidaban a sus niños y los demás pero Paty iba muy pensativa

Mientras afuera en la calle un hombre iba caminando distraídamente poco a poco fue llegando a su casa pero se encontró ahí con una casa hogar que el patrocianaba con su empresa entonces decidió entrar, ahí se encontraba una anciana con un bebé cargado- Señora como le va-dijo Anthony

Bien y usted como esta señor Anthony –dijo la anciana

Muy bien señora-dijo Anthony-como están los niños

Bien, están bien-dijo la anciana

Han adoptado a alguien-dijo Anthony

Si de hecho a 3 niños pero en lugar de ellos vinieron otros 4-dijo la anciana

Mmm espero encuentren un hogar-dijo Anthony

Si pero hay un buen hombre que siempre los viene a ver y ellos no lo quieren-dijo la anciana

Osea que no son bebés-dijo Anthony

No ellos son niños-dijo la anciana

Mmm bueno puedo ir a verlos-dijo Anthony

Si claro-dijo la anciana

Los niños jugaban con cubos pero Will era el que más pendiente de la puerta estaba entonces al abrirse Will se paró y le sacó la lengua a Anthony, eso en lugar de causar gracia a Anthony le causo miedo-que le pasa a esos niños-dijo Anthony

Bueno por lo que me ha dicho el hombre parece los padres del niño rubio y la niña son unos desquiciados se la pasan peleando, los papás del niño más pequeños son unos locos ellos solo piensan en lujos y fiesta y no se preocupan por sus hijos, mientras que el niño más grande es huérfano de padre y la madre se la pasa trabajando todo el día así que es cuidado por su tía, me dijo que los padres habían tenido un accidente y que estaban en el hospital entonces creo que se quedarán poco tiempo-dijo la anciana

Pobres niños-dijo Anthony

Si pobres-dijo la anciana

Bueno me parece que será mejor que me valla-dijo Anthony

Si claro-dijo la anciana

No se olvide que al fin de mes puede cobrar el cheque de donación-dijo Anthony

Dios lo bendiga-dijo la anciana

No hay de que me voy-dijo Anthony

Entonces Anthony caminó hasta su casa y al entrar había un afiche con los niños desaparecidos pero cuando iba a verlo sono su teléfono

Anthony habla,-dijo Anthony

Amigo como estas, -dijo Michael

Bien, dime que necesitas-dijo Anthony

Bueno es que la familia Andley me dijo que te dijera que te esperan a almorzar a su casa en agradecimiento por haber llegado con la señorita al hospital-dijo Michael

Mmm dime a que hora es el almuerzo-dijo Anthony

Es a la una en punto-dijo Michael

Mm bueno veré si voy-dijo Anthony

Pues debes ir y de paso me llevas no?-dijo Michael

Si aja claro, bueno voy a sacar mi auto y te espero a las doce y media-dijo Anthony

Amigo sabes que hora es verdad-dijo Michael

Si se…..que!? la una menos quince minutos voy corriendo-dijo Anthony

No te preocupes por mí, la mansión Andley queda cerca del hospital-dijo Michael

Bien voy volando-dijo Anthony dejando tirado de nuevo el afiche

Pocos minutos les tomaron a los dos llegar a la mansión entraron en el auto de Anthony y estaban siendo esperados por Neil y Eliza

Bienevenidos-dijo Eliza

Michael como estas-dijo Neil

Bien Neil, dime que han sabido de los niños-dijo Michael

Nada aún, ellos están muy preocupados, pero eso no evita que un invitado venga a almorzar-dijo Eliza

Si les presento a mi amigo-dijo Michael

Anthony llevaba una bufanda, y un gorro como los que usaba Stear, eso impedía verlo bien además le hacían falta gafas-soy Anthony

Que?-dijeron los hermanos Reagan

Algún problema-dijo Michael

No es que…tuvimos un primo que falllecio hace mucho tiempo y bueno se llamaba así solo que tenía el cabello rubio-dijo Neil

Si lo siento-dijo Anthony

Bien que tal si pasamos-dijo Eliza

Si vamos-dijeron los demás, Eliza tomó a Neil por el brazo-escuhaste-dijo Eliza

Se llama Anthony pero no es el, pienso que Paty se confundió-dijo Neil

Ojalá hermanito-dijo Eliza

Bienvenidos-dijo Albert quien estaba en la sala

Gracias-dijeron los dos

Señor Andley le presento a mi amigo Anthony-dijo Michael

Con que Anthony-dijo Albert

No se sorprende-dijo Anthony

No porque, -dijo Albert

Bueno es que… en la entrada los señores Reagan-dijo Michael

Ellos suelen ser así-dijo Albert

Michael no te escuche entrar-dijo Archie

Si bueno…..yo me recibieron los Reagan-dijo Michael

Bien Michael preséntame a tu amigo-dijo Archie

Yo soy Anthony mucho gusto-dijo Anthony

Mucho gusto- dijo Archie dándole la mano al joven y abrazandolo en ese momento le cayeron unas lágrimas-lo….lo siento debo irme-dijo Archie corriendo hacia afuera del jardín

Señor Anthony quisiera quitarse la bufanda y el gorro pónganse comodos –dijo Albert saliendo tras Archie

Archie!-dijo Albert

No pude tío-dijo Archie

Vamos Archie, y si no es el-dijo Albert

No lo sé estoy confundido, pero dime y si, si es el-dijo Archie

Vamos Archie debes recomponerte, sin el gorro y la bufanda se parece tanto a Stear-dijo Albert

Si pero se llama Anthony y debo confesarte que eso es sospechoso

Bien vamos a almorzar Paty está lista, lo mismo que los niños y Annie la tía también tanto física como psicológicamente-dijo Albert

Bien vamos-dijo Archie

Albert regresó a la sala, -señores vamos al comedor, a mi sobrino le pasó solo un inconveniente, nada de cuidado vamos pasemos al gran comedor porque mi familia va a bajar pronto-dijo Albert

Gracias señor Andley-dijeron los dos

Los caballeros, los niños y Eliza entraron de primero, luego entró Annie y luego las demás la ultima fue Paty quien se sentó al lado de Annie y Archie, sirvieron la comida a un niño le toco sentarse junto a Anthony, todos veían a Anthony

Bien dime Michael en donde comenzaron su amistad-dijo Albert

Bueno como todos saben yo era médico de guerra y el era soldado de la fuerza aérea-dijo Michael

Todos abrieron los ojos efusivamente-y pues yo estaba herido de bala y el me salvó la vida-dijo Anthony

Ah…-dijo Candy con voz temblorosa-diganos cuanto tiempo tiene que son amigos-dijo Candy

Bueno como doce años-dijo Michael

Dinos Anthony donde vives-dijo Archie

Bueno resido en Francia donde pelee con las fuerzas armadas, pero he decidido establecerme en Chicago porque tengo una empresa de autos a la que le está yendo muy bien-dijo Anthony

Te gustan los autos-dijo Archie

Si me encantan lo mismo que los aviones, además cuando terminó la guerra yo fabriqué mi propio auto-dijo Anthony

Mmm dime quien es tu familia-dijo Annie

Bueno….me creerían si les digo que no lo sé-dijo Anthony

Como que no lo sabes-dijo Albert

Bueno es que mi amigo fue herido aparte de las balas con un golpe en la cabeza y perdió la memoria-dijo Michael logrando que Elroy soltara unas pequeñas lágrimas

Señora le pasa algo-dijo Anthony

No nada,solo me conmueve un poco-dijo Elroy limpiándose las lágrimas

Si perdone si dije algo incorrecto-dijo Anthony

No, no te preocupes-dijo Elroy

Gracias-dijo Anthony

Dinos como sabes que te llamas Anthony-dijo Candy

Bueno enscontré una foto en mis cosas que decía para Anthony entonces pensé que me llamaba así-dijo Anthony

Mj, y no recuerdas rostros ni nada-dijo Albert

No, bueno si pero solo en sueños, -dijo Anthony-si los viera ahora no los reconocería

Buen y dinos cuantos años tienes-dijo Annie

Bueno no lo recuerdo-dijo Anthony

Mj y dinos no recuerdas a tus familiares, ni uno-dijo Archie

No a nadie-dijo Anthony-hablando de eso están vacios unos asientos-dijo Anthony

Son de nuestros hijos-dijo Candy

Y ellos en donde están-dijo Anthony

No lo sabemos, los secuestraron y no se han comunicado-dijo Annie

Lo siento, quiero que sepan que cuentan conmigo para poder encontrarlos-dijo Stear,-pf!-suspiró

Que pasa?-preguntó Albert

Ya quisiera yo que esos pequeños tuvieran la misma suerte que sus hijos-dijo Anthony

Quienes?-dijo Elroy

Bueno como caridad ayudo a unos niños de una casa hogar, pero hace poco llegaron al hogar 4 niños acompañados por un hombre que dice que los papás de ellos tuvieron un accidente, pero que los niños están mejor ahí que en su casa-dijo Anthony

Porque lo dices-dijo Annie

Porque los padres son unos desquiciados, se pasan peleando, o de fiesta en fiesta, o son huérfanos de padre con una madre que ni siquiera pudo retener a su marido y dejó a su hijo sin un padre-dijo Anthony

Que tiene de malo que no tenga padre-dijo Paty

Pues que el niño no está en cintura, que no tiene a quien confiarle sus sentimientos-dijo Anthony

Pues que tal si el padre se fue a la guerra dejando embarazada a la mamá con la esperanza de que volviera pero murió en el frente dejando sola a la madre con la carga para poder sacar a su hijo adelante sola-dijo Paty casi gritando y con lagrimas en los ojos por fin había sacado lo que por mucho tiempo había tenido dentro de sí- y eso lo dice un hombre que no recuerda su pasado, que no tiene la menor idea de si tenía padre o no, pues le informó que ese es el caso de mi hijo, y entonces quiere decir que fue mi culpa por no haber retenido al padre de mi hijo-dijo Paty

Paty tranquilízate-dijo Archie agarrando a Paty de los brazos

No como quieres que me tranquilice, quien me dice a mí si no es como todos me ven junto con mi Stear, creeran que soy una solterona con un hijo porque no supe retener a mi marido-dijo Paty

No Paty como crees nadie te ve así-dijo Candy

Me voy, lo siento-dijo Paty caminando hacía la salida pero la pierna le falló y casi cae, si no es por la mano agil de Anthony que la agarra de la cintura, sus bocas quedaron a centímetros, todos quedarón estupefactos pensaron que Stear y Paty estaban ahí, Candy ya no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar, Albert fue hasta ella y la abrazó- Candy recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-dijo Albert

Candy!-dijo Anthony agarrándose con otra mano la cabeza

Que te pasa?-dijo Paty

Yo, Auch!-dijo Anthony cayendo de rodillas

Dime te duele algo-dijo Paty preocupada

Amigo que te pasa-dijo Michael levantándose de la silla

Paty!-dijo Anthony perdiendo el conocimiento

Ayudenlo –dijo Paty

Archie , Albert vayan yo llego luego con los niños-dijo Candy

Si-dijeron Archie y Albert quienes llevaron a Anthony a un sillón junto a Neil y Michael

Que le pasa-dijo Paty

El, se desmayó solamente pero fue por la jaqueca-dijo Michael

Que tiene-dijo Archie

El está desmayado, por favor traigan estas sales-dijo Michael dándoles un papel que siempre llevaba consigo

Bien-dijo Archie quien fue y regresó como rayo

Por favor despierta-dijo Paty

Michael dejó que Anthony oliera esas sales y el despertó- Michael llevamé a mi casa-dijo Anthony

Si Anthony-dijo Michael

Le diré a mi chofer que los lleve-dijo Albert

No es necesario-dijo Michael

Por favor insisto-dijo Albert

Pero y mi auto-dijo Anthony

Archie lo llevará luego-dijo Albert

Si claro vamos Anthony –dijo Michael

Pocos instantes después se llevaron a Anthony y a Michael a la casa de Anthony y allá Anthony se recostó y Michael levanto un volante que de seguro Anthony había dejado tirado- pobres Andley-dijo Michael

Porque lo dices-dijo Anthony

Mira-dijo Michael

Que veo-dijo Anthony

Ponte los anteojos de seguro te dejaste tirados los de contacto-dijo Michael

Esa baratijas-dijo Anthony, siempre le pasaba, aún no sabía porque los seguía usando-ese niño lo he visto-dijo Anthony

A quien –dijo Michael

A él-dijo Anthony señalando al pequeño Stear

Ese niño es muy dulce según Candy-dijo Michael

Tu tenías comunicación con Candy-dijo Anthony

Si ella se comunicaba conmigo por cartas-dijo Michael

A ese niño también lo he visto-dijo Anthony

Lo has visto-dijo Michael

Si ese niño me sacó la lengua en la mañana-dijo Anthony

Por Dios sabes lo que significa-dijo Michael

Yo se en donde están, soy un idiota-dijo Anthony

Porque?-dijo Michael

Le dije a la señorita Paty que no supo retener a su marido-dijo Anthony

Mañana debemos decirles a los Andley en donde están los niños-dijo Michael

Si mañana mismo, solo debo ir a la empresa me pasa buscando con mi auto a las diez-dijo Anthony

Si claro-dijo Michael

Pero Michael no hay que decirles nada antes de estar en lo correcto-dijo Anthony

Como tu digas-dijo Michael

Bien como que debemos dormir porque ya se está haciendo tarde-dijo Anthony

Si –dijo Michael-me das una habitación

Si la que quieras-dijo Anthony

Gracias-dijo Michael

Al siguiente día Anthony partió a la empresa y Michael hacia la mansión Andley llegó a traer el auto de Anthony

Buenas tardes en que puedo servirle-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño claro

Vengo buscando a la señorita Paty-dijo Michael

Quien la busca-dijo Tom

El doctor Michael Gerard-dijo Michael

Pase doctor-dijo Tom, yo ya iba de salida-dijo Tom-pero lo acompaño con mi novia

Si gracias-dijo Michael

Michael que haces aquí tan temprano pensé que yo iría a dejarte el auto-dijo Archie

Si Archie pero cambio de planes-dijo Michael-quisiera hablar con Paty-dijo Michael

Si pasa está en su habitación-dijo Archie

Cual es?-dijo Michael

Pues la única abierta está al fondo-dijo Archie

Gracias-dijo Michael subiendo

De nada-dijo Archie

Michael subió y saludo a todos –señorita mi amigo le manda sus sinceras disculpas y que tal vez muy pronto le va a traer una sorpresa-dijo Michael

Dígale que lo disculpo pero que no aceptaré nada que venga de el-dijo Paty

Está bien señora-dijo Michael

Veniste por el auto-dijo Paty

Si por eso-dijo Michael

Llevatélo-dijo Paty

Gracias-dijo Michael

Bueno me despido, debo seguir buscando-dijo Tom despidiéndose de Paty

Adios-dijo Paty

Señor William quisiera acompañarme-dijo Michael

Si claro que necesitas-dijo Albert

Necesito que venga conmigo-dijo Michael

Bien a donde-dijo Albert

Es un secreto pero le prometo que es seguro-dijo Michael

Bien vamos-dijo Albert

Entonces los dos hombres se fueron en auto y pasaron por Anthony luego se dirigieron a la casa hogar en donde estaban los niños, consecuentemente Tom estaba ahí y le estaba reclamando algo a la anciana-es Tom-dijo Albert

Espere señor Andley no salga-dijo Anthony

Si espero-dijo Albert

Ellos se quedaron escuchando que le decían a la anciana-que alguien los vino a ver, dije claro que no quería que nadie los viera excepto yo-dijo Tom

P…..ero señor yo-dijo la anciana

Que no se vuelva a repetir, solo yo o los padres de los niños tienen derecho a verlos-dijo Tom saliendo de ahí, notó que alguien lo observaba pero Albert, Anthony y Michael lograron esconderse y no los vió entonces entró a su auto y se fue, ellos salieron del auto.

Señora como está-dijo Stear

Bien y usted señor-dijo la anciana

Bien quisiera que me dejara ver unos niños, es….que ellos quieren adoptar dos porque sus esposas perdieron a sus bebés y ellos se sienten mal de verlas así-dijo Anthony

Si claro pasen-dijo la anciana

Gracias señora-dijo Anthony

Will quien de nuevo estaba pendiente de la puerta volteo para ver quien era pero ahora no sacó la lengua sino que se quedó parado Albert comenzó a llorar lo mismo que el niño, Rose volteo a ver a Will y ahí vió a su padre-papi-dijeron Will y Rose corriendo a abrazar a Albert , Alexander volteo lo mismo que Stear pero Stear vió a un hombre más, Stear al ver a Anthony se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia el, y viceversa, Anthony abrazó a Stear en lo alto

Seño que hace usted aquí-dijo Stear

Bueno yo vengo a ayudar a tu tío a encontrarlos-dijo Anthony

Gracias, no sabe los preocupados que estábamos de no saber si nuestros padres aun nos quisieran-dijo Stear

Claro que los quieren, sobre todo tu madre ella está muy preocupada-dijo Anthony

Mamá-dijo Stear

Tío Bert,-dijo Alexander corriendo hacia Albert

Alex, sobrino como estas-dijo Albert

Tío bet, tío bet-decía Alexander

No sabes como están tus padres de preocupados por ti-dijo Albert

Y ahora-dijo Michael debemos ser astutos llevarnos a los bebés antes de que Tom se de cuenta-dijo Albert

Y la anciana-dijo Anthony

Anthony ella estará bien-dijo Albert

No me digas así Albert que enserio no me reconoces-dijo Anthony

De que hablas-dijo Albert

Albert yo soy Allistear Cornwall Andley-dijo Stear

Osea que si eres tú-dijo Albert

Si soy yo, este es Anthony Brown-dijo Stear mostrándole una foto vieja de Anthony

Si eres tu-dijo Albert abrazando a Stear

Si Albert soy yo, anoche lo supe todo, recordé los tiempos en Lakewood y en Londres, las vacaciones de Escocia, y el tiempo en Chicago, cuando me fui a la guerra, todo-dijo Stear

Stear, no sabes como se pondrá Paty-dijo Albert

Supongo que no lo sé-dijo Stear

Osea que tu eres mi papá-dijo Allistear

Si hijo yo soy tu papá-dijo Stear

Papá-dijo Allistear lanzándose a los brazos de Stear

Bien será mejor que los llevemos-dijo Michael

Si vámonos-dijo Albert

Salieron de ahí y por suerte la anciana no estaba, metieron a los niños en el auto y se fueron a la mansión Andley, ahí estaba Tom con Paty

Paty se que no es el mejor momento pero quisiera que fueras mi esposa-dijo Tom

Yo…-dijo Paty

Vamos Paty di que si-dijo Tom

Tom yo…..lo siento pero no puedo-dijo Paty

Si es por Stear yo lo encontraré-dijo Tom

No, no es por el sino que estoy enamorada de otra persona-dijo Paty

Pero como de quien-dijo Tom

De alguien más-dijo Paty

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien abría la mansión y entraba Albert corriendo al jardín-Paty ven por favor te lo suplico-dijo Albert

A donde-dijo Paty

A la sala-dijo Albert

Si –dijo Paty

Espera en la puerta-dijo Albert

Entonces casi toda la familia Andley estaba reunida en la puerta de la sala hasta Candy y la tía, George también, los niños, Eliza y Neil, Archie quien había estado llorando junto con Annie

Que tienes amor que estas tan feliz-dijo Candy

Ya lo verán-dijo Albert

Bien salgan-dijo Michael

Se abrió la puerta de la sala dejando ver a cuatro niños parados ahí junto con el que creían Anthony

Dios mío como es posible-dijo Candy

Ven aca-dijo Annie

Mi amor-dijo Paty

Mamá-gritaron todos los niños

Hijos, mi Will, mi Rose como están están bien, no saben cuanto los extrañe-dijo Candy

Mi bebé precioso, te amo mi amor porque te fuiste-dijo Annie

Mi niño, Alex no me hagas esto otra vez-dijo Archie

Mamá-dijo Allistear

Stear, mi amor no te vayas de mi lado otra vez, mi vida sin ti se siente vacía, no sabes el dolor que me causó el que no estuvieras conmigo-dijo Paty

No puede ser!-gritó Tom furioso

Tom que tienes-dijo Paty

Quien los encontró-dijo Tom sacando una pistola

Yo-dijo Stear

Tu eres un idiota, todo estaba saliendo tan bien-dijo Tom

Tom que te pasa-dijo Candy

Candy, Annie, lo siento pero así debía ser para que mi primogénito con Paty fuera el patriarca-dijo Tom

Estas embarazada-dijeron todos

No, de que hablas Tom-dijo Paty

Tu eras mi carnada para ser Patriarca y tener poder y fortuna, pero este mequetrefe lo hecho a perder-dijo tom

Como pudiste Tom-dijo Archie

Cállate Archie, que si no hubiera sido por ustedes mi plan hubiera sido perfecto, pero como las cosas salen mejor si las hace uno mismo, entonces las haré yo-dijo Tom

Que haces-dijo Paty

Nada iniciare con el bastardo-dijo Tom

Mi hijo no es ningún bastardo-dijo Stear colocándose delante de Paty y Allistear

Tu quien eres-dijo Tom

Yo soy Allistear Cornwall Andley, padre de Allistear y esposo de Paty-dijo Stear

Como que eres….-dijo Candy

Enserio eres tu-dijo Paty

Si Paty soy yo-dijo Stear

Stear!-dijo Paty-eres eres tu no lo creo mi amor-dijo Paty

Si Paty soy yo, discúlpame por lo de ayer, por los últimos doce años-dijo STear

Estas vivo no lo creo-dijo Paty

Si Paty estoy vivo-dijo Stear

Si, si que lindo –dijo Tom

Ja, el muerto aparece-dijo Tom

Tu me las vas a pagar por haber secuestrado a mi hijo, a mis sobrinos y por haberle hecho daño a mi tía, y a Paty-dijo Stear abofeteando a Tom

Entonces comenzaron a pelear y a forcejear en el piso Tom aún tenía el arma, pero Stear se defendía y golpeaba algo había aprendido en el ejercito cuando una detonación se escuchó Stear se levantó de inmediato, Tom se había disparado así mismo , Tom-dijeron Candy y Annie

Stear estas bien-dijo Paty

Si Paty-dijo Stear

Tom, tomó el arma y disparó a Stear logrando darle en el hombro derecho, plas disparó de nuevo en la pierna de Stear y Tom cayó inconsiente, Stear estaba en el piso por el impacto de las balas

Stear!-dijo Paty

Ayudenlo-dijo Annie

Archie se acercó, Stear por Dios responde-dijo Archie

Archie hermano-dijo Stear

Vamos resiste,-dijo Archie

Michael atiéndelo-dijo Albert

Lo voy a atender pero sangra mucho no lo puedo hacer aquí-dijo Michael

Por favor-dijo Paty

Bien pero debe ser en una habitación-dijo Michael

Hay una en la planta baja pero hazlo ya-dijo Archie

Si voy llévenlo hacia allá-dijo Michael

Si-dijeron ellos

Candy tienes tu botiquín-dijo Michael

Si, Annie tráelo esta en mi habitación-dijo Candy

Que hacemos con Tom-dijo Elroy

El no está grave-dijo Michael-sobrevivirá

Bien aquí está-dijo Annie

Gracias, ven Candy aunque sea en silla de ruedas debes ayudarme porque sino quien más-dijo Michael

Bien vamos pero Paty deberá quedarse conmigo-dijo Candy

Si lo que digas pero vamos rápido hay que intervenirlo-dijo Michael

Si-dijo Candy

Albert consígueme esto-dijo Michael entregándole una nota

Si ahora voy-dijo Albert

Rápidamente todo estaba listo para intervenir a Stear, Michael, Paty y Candy estaban con Stear

Por favor Michael, no quiero perderlo de nuevo-dijo Paty

Hare lo que pueda-dijo Michael

Por favor-dijo Paty

Dos horas después salía Michael de la sala con la chaqueta llena de sangre , Tom ya estaba en el hospital

Que pasa doctor se va a salvar-dijo Archie

Si se salvará-dijo Michael

Podemos verlo-dijo Archie

Creo que no porque Paty lo está cuidando –dijo Candy saliendo de la habitación

Pf!-dijeron todos

Una hora después Stear despertó , Paty se acercó a el-Stear! Me has asustado tanto-dijo Paty

Lo siento mi amor-dijo Stear

Stear!-dijo Paty llorando

No llores –dijo Stear

Stear me has hecho tanta falta-dijo Paty

Lo siento discúlpame por hacerte falta 12 años y no estar contigo cuidando a nuestro hijo, discúlpame por haberme ido a la guerra, perdón por lo de ayer-dijo Stear

No tienes porque, pero ahora estamos juntos-dijo Paty

Si mi amor nada nos va a separar, porque yo siempre estaré aquí-dijo Stear colocando su mano en el corazón de Paty

Y yo aquí-dijo Paty colocando su mano en el corazón de Stear

Te amo Paty-dijo Stear

Yo también te amo-dijo Paty, Stear y Paty estaban demasiado cerca y lo que se podía esperar era que se besaran y si lo hicieron pero fueron interrumpidos por Allistear

Ahora ya tengo papá y mamá-dijo Allistear

Si mi amor ya los tienes-dijo Paty

Siempre los has tenido-dijo Stear

Papá, mamá-dijo Allistear abrazandolos

Los amo familia-dijo Stear

 **Fin**

* * *

 **hola chicas como estan, bueno este era un minific y lo terminé, espero les haya gustado mucho y pues tranquilas porque falta el prologo gracias por seguir mi historia, las quiero sus reviews son mi pago, gracias por todo hasta la proxima**


	5. Chapter 5

Estoy aquí

Epilogo

Todos estaban felices por la llegada de Stear de nueva cuenta a la mansión y porque gracias Dios no había muerto en esa fatídica guerra hace doce años, tanto tiempo había pasado ya los chicos estaban grandes, el más grande de todos no dejaba de observarlo, Allistear corrió hasta su habitación dejando a todos parados, Archie iba a ir tras el pero Paty lo detuvo.

Déjalo-dijo Paty

Ero Paty algo tiene, no ves como no deja de ver a Stear-dijo Archie

Déjalo iré yo, creo que me servirá de mucho estar a solas con mi hijo-dijo Paty

Tienes razón, entonces ve-dijo Archie

Que le pasó a mi pequeño-dijo Stear cuando vió que Archie regresaba

No lo se, pero Paty fue a ver que ocurria, el esta mal con todo esto-dijo Archie

Tienes razón-dijo Stear-no pude encontrar mejor madre para mi hijo que Paty-dijo Stear

Tienes razón-dijo Candy

Bien Stear pero dinos como fue que creaste tu empresa-dijo Albert

Todo empezó con…-dijo Stear contándoles toda la historia mientras que Paty iba tras su hijo.

Allistear abre por favor-dijo Paty

Espera mamá-dijo Stear

Pero Allistear por Dios abre hijo que tienes-dijo Paty

Ya voy mamá espera-dijo Stear

Ya por Dios-dijo Paty

Ya mamá entra-dijo Allistear

Hijo mío que es eso que tienes ahí-dijo Paty

Somos nosotros mamá-dijo Allistear

Pero …..tu como sabías que Stear era así, jamás te mostramos una foto suya-dijo Paty

Si pero me vi en la necesidad de tener un padre y bueno, un día soñé con mi papá, con su cara más bien, y la dibuje, sabes que tengo el talento de mi papá para dibujar-dijo Allistear

Hijo pero como supiste que tu papá era así, y además que era el-dijo Paty

Bueno la verdad es que en la escuela me pidieron una foto con mi papá y como tu has sostenido que el viaja mucho, era ilógico que yo no llevara una foto de los tres, haci que pensé en hacer una pintura con un hombre, pensaba poner al tío Albert o al tío Archie, hasta al tío Neil pero no, pensé mejor en ver a alguien más, en ese tiempo mis primos y yo fuimos llevados al parque y me encontré con un hombre quien me dijo que no podía escibir pero que si yo le podía ayudar, luego el me cito un poema-dijo Allistear

Fue el poema que resitaste para la misa de tu padre-dijo Paty

Si mamá, ese mismo, y me lo regaló, el me dijo que era para recordar el rostro de una chica a quien no recordaba su nombre, pero que si sabía que sentía algo muy profundo por ella-dijo Allistear

Oh! Que lindo-dijo Paty

Si mamá, entones yo estuve pensando a quien pordría ser el rostro de mi padre y raído lo agregué a el a mi pintura, luego lo escondí de ti, porque pensé que te enojarías al verlo-dijo Allistear

Pero hijo-dijo Paty

Mamá, tu jamás me contabas como era mi padre, hasta empece a dudar que mi padre estaba muerto y que te había dejado, mamá tu siempre evitabas el tema, yo pensé que no querías a mi papá, además cuando alguien decía que me parecía a mi padre tu hacías una cara de disgusto pensé que ….tampoco me querías a…. mí-dijo Allistear

A Paty se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a Allstear-hijo, perdóname por favor-dijo Paty llorando

Mamá no llores-dijo Allistear

Lo siento mi amor fue mi culpa-dijo Paty

Tu culpa mamá no, claro que no yo…..solo dije-dijo Allistear

Hijo Dios mío discúlpame, yo debí ser buena madre-dijo Paty

No mamá no eres mala madre-dijo Allistear

Pero hijo, jamás te hablé de tu padre hasta te hice creer que no te quería-dijo Paty

No mamá no llores por favor-dijo Allistear-supongo que tenías tus razones para esconder a mi papá-dijo Allistear

Hijo yo siempre creí que tu padre estaba muerto, sinceramente me causó mucha emoción volverlo a ver hasta me desmaye-dijo Paty

Osea que tu no me lo escondías-dijo Allistear

No mi amor, yo siempre pensé que tu padre estaba muerto, lo mismo que todos gracias a una maldita carta que nos enviaron desde Francia-dijo Paty acariciando el cabello de Allistear-hijo yo escondí a tu padre porque la familia Andley era muy importante el no decir que Stear se había ido a la guerra y había muerto en combate, nadie lo sabia entonces pensé en decirte a ti la verdad pero que tus compañeros no lo supieran, además quería evitar que tus compañeros se burlaran de ti por no tener un padre así como lo hacían con Candy-dijo Paty

Pero mamá-dijo Allistear-si mi tía Candy si tiene a su papá-dijo Allistear

Si mi amor pero ella venía de un orfanato con las señoras Pony y María quienes se encagarón de cuidarlas pero ella en esa época no sabía que si tenía papa-dijo Paty

Ah! Pero si ella pertenecía a los Andley-dijo Allistear

Si hijo, pero no parecía ser suficiente, además las maldades de tu tía Eliza no ayudaban-dijo Paty

Mmmm osea que mi tía Eliza era mala-dijo Allistear

Si hijo-dijo Paty

Mmm y a ti no te molestaba-dijo Allistear

Mmmm bueno pero no es de eso que estábamos hablando-dijo Paty

Mamá!-dijo Allistear

Si me molestaba porque me juntaba con tu tía, -dijo Paty

Mmm pero lo mejor de todo es que cambió no crees?-dijo Allistear

Si mi amor-dijo Paty-pero hijo dime me perdonas-dijo Paty

Porque mamá si se que me quieres, tengo a mi padre de vuelta, no ocultaremos más que está de viaje, y ahora seremos felices-dijo Allistear

No lo sé mi amor-dijo Paty

Como que no lo sabes-dijo Allistear

Es que tu papá aun no recuerda todo, y pues yo no se si se volvió a casar, si tiene más hijos y mas aun si quiere estar con nosotros-dijo Paty

Mamá yo se que si-dijo Allistear muy seguro

Porque estas tan seguro-dijo Paty

Porque mi padre me dio esto-dijo Allistear entregándole un pequeño papel

Paty lo leyó y sus lágrimas salían – mi amor en donde conseguiste esto-dijo Paty

Mi papá me lo dio cuando me lo encontré en el parque, aún no sabía que era mi papá, pero el me confesó que aun tenía la esperanza de encontrar a esa chica que soñaba pero que si la veía no la reconocería porque solo en sus sueños se aparecía-dijo Alllistear

Hijo como…no me dijiste que te lo habías encontrado-dijo Paty

Porque creí que me regañarías por hablar con extraños así como se enojó mi tío Archie-dijo Allistear

Mi amor perdóname-dijo Paty

Si mamá si eso te hace feliz lo haré pero por favor no llores-dijo Allistear

Hijo te quiero mucho-dijo Paty

Mamá que tal si hablas a solas con mi papá para que arreglen las cosas-dijo Allistear

No lo sé hijo creo que es mejor que esté con su familia –dijo Paty

Paty por Dios llevas tantos años viviendo con nosotros y aún crees que no eres parte de nuestra familia-dijo Archie entrando

Archie!-dijo Paty

Paty por Dios tu debes estar con tu esposo y con tu hijo, ahora ustedes son su familia, siempre lo han sido-dijo Archie

Pero Archie-dijo Paty

Nada Paty, ustedes son y siempre han sido parte de la familia, desde que nos conocimos en el San Pablo y tu Allistear desde que supimos que venías en camino-dijo Archie

Gracias Archie, pero aun no se si Stear sigue bueno, el quiere estar con nosotros o si tiene a alguien más, te soy sincera no me sentí tan segura con el beso que me dio-dijo Paty

No Paty sabes, será mejor que tu hables inmediatamente con Stear a solas-dijo Archie

Pero y tu familia que van a decir, ellos necesitan más de la presencia de Stear que nosotros, podemos esperar-dijo Paty

No te preocupes Paty, de hecho el me envio a llamarte-dijo Archie

Bien, iré pero hijo ven conmigo-dijo Paty

No mamá tu debes hablar con mi papá a solas yo solo haré mal tercio-dijo Allistear

Vamos Paty, hace mucho tiempo esperabas esto por Dios ve con el-dijo Archie

Bien en donde está-dijo Paty

Lo hemos traído a su habitación como siempre se quedó como estaba y solo algunos entramos de vez en cuando ahí entonces era correcto que lo trajéramos aquí-dijo Archie

Bien ahora voy-dijo Paty

Paty llegó al umbral de la puerta Candy lloraba junto a la cama de Stear mientras el le acariciaba el cabello cuando se dieron cuenta que Paty estaba ahí Candy Salió de la habitación con ayuda de Albert-Habla con él, creo que aún te ama-dijo Candy

Gracias-dijo Paty

Paty entra por favor –dijo Stear

Paty entró –cierra la puerta por favor-dijo Stear

Como digas-dijo Paty

Bien Paty como has estado-dijo Stear

Por Dios Stear eso es lo que me preguntas-dijo Paty

Dime Paty como has estado-dijo Stear insistiendo

Stear como crees que he estado, pensando que el padre de mi hijo estaba muerto y que tenía que sacarlo sola adelante, y que ya jamás podría forma un futuro con el hombre que amo-dijo Paty comenzando a llorar haciendo que Stear se sintiera un poco mal pero aun con una actitud positiva-como quieres que este cuando me enteré que te fuiste a la guerra sin decirme nada, dejándome aquí sola luego de casarnos según yo siendo para siempre dándome cuenta que tal vez no me amabas como yo a ti-dijo Paty

Basta lo siento Paty-dijo Stear

Stear!-dijo Paty

Lo siento, siento haberte dejado, siento que me haya perdido el nacimiento de mi bebé, siento que me haya perdido la oportunidad de escucharlo llamándome papá, siento haberme perdido que el diera sus primeros pasos, siento el haberme perdido 12 años en mañanas despertando a tu lado en nuestra casa, almorzando juntos, siento las doce navidades y años nuevos que no pasé a tu lado, siento mucho que hayas tenido que cuidar a nuestro hijo sola pero sabes que es lo que más siento, que hayas pensado que no te amaba-dijo Stear-eso es lo que más siento, me duele que digas que no te amaba, que pienses que no te amo, pero siento más aun el haber perdido tu amor-dijo Stear

Stear yo…..no he dicho que no te amo-dijo Paty

Vmaos Paty cuando estaba recién operado creo que nos adelantamos mucho a decir te amo, porque veo que tu ya no lo sientes-dijo Stear

Crees que ya no lo siento, crees que te he dejado de amar solo por el hecho que hablé en pasado, Stear no sabes lo mucho que he sufrido por seguir amándote-dijo Paty acercándose a él-no sabes lo mucho que mi corazón sufrió que sufrí al saber que no te vería más-dijo Paty-no sabes lo que sufrí al saber que no estabas conmigo y hasta llegué a considerar la posibilidad de que estuvieras vivo pero en brazos de otra mujer que no fuera yo-dijo Paty

Paty por Dios como crees eso pero dime una cosa –dijo Stear

Que quieres-dijo Paty

Aun me amas-dijo Stear

Y aun lo preguntas-dijo Paty sentándose a un costado de la cama

Dimelo por favor-dijo Stear

Si aun te amo, te he amado y siempre te….-ya no pudo continuar porque fue atrapada en un dulce beso que poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad, un beso que hacía pausa desde que él se había ido a la guerra, un beso anhelado por los dos desde hace mucho tiempo, un beso de amor verdadero y ya no más de ilusión juvenil sino que un amor puro y sincero a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de haberse perdido en el tiempo y la distancia volviéndose a unir en un bello momento de amor y pasión. Lentamente fue bajando de intensidad hasta que ellos necesitaron aire y se separaron

Stear-fue lo que dijo Paty

Mi amor te amo, pensé que tu tal vez ya no me querías que jamás me perdonarías pero eres tan buena para mí que no te merezco-dijo Stear

Como dices eso Stear-dijo Paty

Mi amor me perdonas por todo el daño que te hice-dijo Stear

Claro mi amor como no iba a perdonarte-dijo Paty acercándose a Stear besándolo de nuevo, en ese momento el pequeño Stear entró a la habitación encontrando a sus padres dándose caricias no muy aptas para niños entonces ellos al notar que el niño se carcajeaba se separaron bruscamente,

Allistear toca por favor-dijo Stear

Jajajaja parece que los agarre en pleno acto-dijo Allistear

Allister Cornwall O-Bryan respeta por favor-dijo Paty

Lo siento mamá-dijo Allistear

Bien hijo ven acércate-dijo Stear

Si –dijo Allistear

Cuantos años tienes hijo-dijo Stear

Tengo 11 papá casi voy a cumplir los 12 ya soy un niño grande-dijo Allistear

Si hijo eres muy grande-dijo Stear-dime que te gusta-dijo Stear

Me gusta construir mis propios juguetes, y los de mis primos, además me gusta reparar el auto junto con mi tío Archie-dijo Allistear

Jajajaja no hay duda eres mi hijo-dijo Stear

Paty solamente hizo una mueca-lo siento mi amor yo no quería decir que no lo fuera sino que….hay Dios siempre meto la pata-dijo Stear

No Stear-dijo Paty

Bien, veo que se reconciliaron-dijo Allistear

Si hijo ahora toda la familia estará unida para siempre-dijo Stear

Gracias puedo decirte papá-dijo Allistear

Claro mi amor como no –dijo Stear abrazando a su hijo

Papá!-dijo Allistear, Paty comenzó a botar algunas lágrimas desde hace tanto había anhelado que Allistear abrazara a su padre. Y pensar que estaba pensando en casarse con Tom solo para darle un padre a Allistear

Mamá así que ya no eres novia de Tom cierto?-dijo Allistear

Hijo!-dijo Paty

Eras novia de Tom-dijo Stear

Si era, porque hace poco lo terminé-dijo Paty

Mamá no sabes lo mucho que me alivia eso-dijo Allistear

Porque lo dices hijo-dijo Paty

Es que me caía tan mal, pensé que algún día te casarías con ese hombre-dijo Allistear

Pero mi amor si yo lo hacía por ti-dijo Paty

Como que por mí-dijo Allistear

Supe que necesitabas un padre y pensé que como te llevabas tan bien con Tom pues creí que sería buen padre para ti-dijo Paty

De la que nos salvamos-dijo Allistear

Si hijo-dijo Paty-pero todo sea porque estes feliz-dijo Paty

Gracias mamá-dijo Allistear

Bien Paty desde ahora Estoy Aquí para cuidar de ustedes, y jamás los volveré a dejar los amo familia-dijo Stear abrazando a su familia.

Pasó el tiempo y todo poco a poco volvió a la normalidad George, Stear, Archie y Albert se hicieron cargo de las empresas familiares tanto en el extranjero como en el interior del país, las que fueron creciendo bastante rápido gracias a la empresa de autos de Stear invirtiendo también en aviones siendo diseñados por Stear, una red de boutiques con la marca Andley de Archie y Annie mientras que Michael y Candy invirtieron en una red de hospitales para huérfanos, y personas de bajos recursos económicos.

Tambíen la familia creció otro poco, Stear y Paty tuvieron otro hija llamada Janis como la madre de Stear eran una familia feliz con sus hijos, ya no vivían en la mansión pero tenían una mansión cerca de la de los Andley, mientras que Albert y Candy ya no tuvieron más hijos vivían felices con sus hijos Will, Rose, Anthony y la pequeña Candy quienes vivían felices en la mansión, Archie y Annie tuvieron otro bebé llamado Ithan, el más pequeño de todos, Eliza se volvió a casar pero ahora por amor con el doctor Michael Gerard quien se logró enamorar de ella perdidamente, mientras que Neil disfrutaba criar a sus hijos solo porque no encontró a alguien que lo amara, por sus hijos dejó la bebida y las adicciones a las drogas, la tia Elroy, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María habían muerto ya, por causas naturales lo cual había dejado un gran vació en la familia Andley, pero que fue llenado con la alegría de los nietos.

Will, Rose, Allistear y Alexander tenían bellos hijos cada uno tenía dos y Rose esperaba otro, Fátima, Abril, Pablo, Jack solamente tenían uno de cada uno, mientras que Janis, Edwin , Candy e Ithan apenas disfrutaban de haberse casado.

Ya los descendientes de la familia Andley estaban casados con hijos, y hasta la familia Grandchester se incluyó en ella ya que Will y Janis habían contraído matrimonio con los hijos de la pareja Grandchester-Marlow quienes tenían un hijo llamado Richard y una llamada Eleonor como los padres de Terry, ya que por alguna razón Susana no quiso ponerle el nombre se sus padres.

Todos los viejos amigos y enemigos se habían reunido ese día, por fin el clan Andley quedaría en manos de Will como patriarca y Rose como matriarca, mientras que los padres de estos estaban orgullosos de sus hijos, todos celebraban en la mansión Andley el gran evento, que si de por sí con la familia bastaba aun tenían que invitar a los socios y a los ancianos que aun eran miembros del consejo del clan Andley, y por supuesto ahora también a: Archie, Stear, Albert, Eliza y Neil con sus respectivas parejas, Todos los adultos tomaron unas merecidas vacaciones en Europa administrando solamente su pequeña fortuna para terminar al fin con el ciclo de su vida y dejar el linaje familiar a sus hijos y a sus nietos.

En la familia Andley no se puede decir que no hubo más dificultades y que la tragedia no los volvió a encontrar, y que en la familia jamás hubieron disgustos, pero ellos supieron enfrentar los obstáculos y siempre estuvieron unidos para enfrentar la adversidad y decir **Estoy Aquí** para defender a mi familia.

 **Fin**

* * *

hola Chicas este fic a llegado a su fin, les agradezco mucho por haberlo leído y espero sus opiniones con respecto a como estuvo muchas gracias opr sus reviwa y por seguir esta historia es la primera que termino las quiero chicas aún sin conocerlas, muchas gracias por seguirme y pronto voy a subir una historia nueva llamada Amor Eterno espero que les guste

Muchas Gracias


End file.
